A Christmas Carol so Gossip Girl
by BPreppyQueen
Summary: Placed in season 3. Jack stole the Empire from Chuck and in exchange he had to betray Blair, Nate and Serena. He decided to save his father's legacy and accept, but before the deal is closed, Chuck is visited by his father ghost in Christmas Eve. Bart told him that three spirits will visit him in the night to try change Chuck's decisions before it's too late for his son. B&C S
1. Chapter 1: Chuck's Chains

**Well, I know it's been a while and I hadn't updated my last fic but I've been so unmotivated and then this idea came to my mind. I know I think it's funny.**

**So as it's say in the description it's a Christmas Carol with Chuck as Scrooge, it's placed on season 3 when Jack and Evelyn took the Empire, but with a few changes. Fist of all, Chuck never met Elizabeth, she doesn't exist here. Second, Chuck treats Arthur, his chauffeur, really bad. You know like Cratchit-Scrooge relationship and there's not gonna be a Tiny Tim, another character a little older will do it, you will have to wait and read to find out.**

**So I hope you like it, and hope to review it because I love your comments. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Chuck's chains

_They are Man's and they cling to me, _

_appealing from their fathers. _

_This boy is Ignorance _

_and this girl is Want. _

_Beware both and all of their degree._

_A Christmas Carol - Charles Dicken_

...

"Well Chuck, I'll let you alone. Think about it but if those papers are not signed for tomorrow you will be dislodged in a not very gentle way" Jack Bass smirked to his nephew, padding his shoulder as he raised from the couch. Chuck shrugged off his hand glaring at him as the man walked himself out.

Once he heard the ding of the elevator and the doors closed behind him, the boy headed to his bar, grabbed a glass an a bottle of scotch and poured himself almost four fingers, for then watched out thought his window. It was early to drink, the sun shone outside, it has to be like 10 a.m.

Chuck drank the alcohol as it were water and poured himself another glass before returned to the couch and faced the papers in front of him. He was furious, he was angry, he was numbed, hurt and worried. Chuck Bass wasn't used to feel emotions, and felt a lot of them at once was overwhelming. He didn't know what to do and in front of him was a decision to make. He had to choose between love, friendship and family or his business, his money, and his father's legacy.

It was a month ago when Jack Bass returned to the city, he returned in the exact moment to strike his nephew down, he returned when Chuck Bass finally was starting to be happy. It was true he never had a mother, but Lily Van Der Woodsen always received him with arms wide open, kind words and a maternal smile. Always asking him how was his life, his work, how was everything in Bass Industries, helping him with some Blair trouble... Oh, yes. Chuck Bass had a girlfriend too, and was anyone else than Blair Waldorf. Everyone knew that they´d had really bad times, secrets, lies, pain... but they could finally get over all that and the true was that Chuck Bass, the greatest womanizer in all New York, was utterly happy and satisfied with that relationship. He loved her, yes, he even had said that aloud and in several occasions and wasn't ashamed because his little brunette was the most amazing girl-woman he had ever know. She was beautiful, clever, funny, stubborn as a mule, spoiled to the core, mean and a total vixen in bed... what else could he ask for? And besides that incredible girl and almost a mother, he had incredible friends: Nate Archibald and Serena Van Der Woodsen, they were like his siblings. There was nothing he couldn't talk to Nate, even if he wasn't the most brilliant person. He always was willing to help Chuck, or advise him, scheming with him, spying for him, embarrassing himself for him... just like a good brother and Serena surely was like a sister. Yelling with him, fighting with him, advising him in her five illuminated seconds, smacking him at his comments, grimacing when he made out with her best friend, cursing him when she caught them having sex... well, Chuck was sure of something, he had never been less alone than in that moment... and then had to came Jack and taking away all this from him.

It started like a sex scandal. One of Chuck's employees at the Empire sued him for sexual harassment and as he tried to contain the media for his hotel and girlfriend's sake, he didn't notice the black Jack's hand on this.

After that was bad thing after bad thing. The board met Chuck and informed him that Bass Industries and the Empire will be better for a while being Bassless. They asked to let his charge to Lily again and reluctantly the boy had to do it. He was furious and pissed. It was the second time that he had to give up his charge and this time wasn't his fault... And that anger and impotency made him angrier and more frustrated and he started to do what he did best, pushed the people he loved away. He started to been cold, distant and sarcastic to Blair, Nate and Serena, sometimes even mean. Serena only got mad and left when he was in that mood, Nate used to do his best to ignored him and tried to calm him down, but that one who was taking the worst part was Blair, because he loved her most and because it was easier to him retaliate his frustration in her given that she had promised him that she would stand by him through anything. But the girl started to stay away on her own as his friends. The last time she had been in his penthouse was the past week, and she had slept there two weeks ago... he can't even remember the last time they´d had sex.

But he told himself it was worthy. He had only to figure out a plan, a brilliant plan, to got back his charge at the company and then everything would be back to the normal. He would have lunch with Nate, would have talk to Serena again and would take Blair to his bed and not letting her out of his bedroom in a week at least... But as he conceived this, everything felt down again. Jack somehow managed to got the papers from the Empire hotel and with some copies, some signs (fake of course), he was now the owner of his hotel.

Chuck couldn't believe how fast his uncle had taken everything from him, he was desperate, and he didn't know what to do... but then, that night, the 24th of December, Jack had come to see him with a business proposal; his Empire in exchange of Blair, Nate and Serena, and the papers in front were waiting from him.

Jack wanted the sex tape of Serena and Trip Vanderbilt in the elevator. He knew Chuck had cameras and that had recorded everything. Chuck didn't have an idea why his uncle wanted that but it couldn't be only because he was a voyeur, he could blackmail Serena even Lily with that.

Second, Jack wanted the sign of Nate and Serena of them in an authorization. He didn't tell Chuck why or what was that authorization but again, it couldn't be anything good and knowing Jack we will use it against them.

And the last and most humiliating and enraging condition was Blair; a night with her. Just the thought of his uncle's filthy hands again over her body made him feel sick. He didn't want Jack near of Blair... but it was his legacy, all his hard work... and Blair had always wanted him to grow up and be a responsible man. What else he could do? She had told him that she would bear anything for him and well this was everything right? And Serena, well, that tape wasn't to damage her reputation more than was already.

Before he could realize what he was doing, the papers were signed, he was calling security for the tape and had sent Blair a dress as it was from Jack. He knew she was desperate to help him and she would do it even behind his back. He had faith in her... but not in him, and once that everything was settle he started to feel claustrophobic.

He needed a drink, he decided. He need a drink desperately and out of this suite but a ding interrupted his intentions and he quickly folded the papers and hidden them inside a folder. He rose from the couch and turned to see Nate and Serena walking to him, both with red Santa Claus hats.

"Hey man!" the blond guy greeted happily.

"Hi, Chuck"

"What are you? Santa Claus elves? Aren't you two a little old to that?" the boy asked them weary, heading to his bar.

"Oh come on, Mr. Grinch. It's Christmas Eve!" Serena told her stepbrother, ignoring his foul mood.

"I'm aware of that, thank you so much" Chuck responded pouring himself another scotch and turned to them. "A drink?"

"Man, it's ten thirty" Nate told him frowning a little. "Don't you think it's a little early to drink?"

"But it's Christmas Eve, Nathaniel" Chuck smirked at him in a mockingly imitation of Serena's voice and the girl glared at him.

"Well, we come to invite you to Blair's party, it's in her penthouse..."

"No, thank you" Chuck interrupted him, rudely, turning his back to him.

"I can't believe you're standing Blair up again!" Serena exclaimed indignant. "She has been so worried for you and you don't even care!"

"I'm not having a great time either!" Chuck yelled at her, turning abruptly and glaring at her. "I've kicked out from my company and my uncle stole my hotel! So excuse me if I'm not in the mood for parties!"

"We know you've had a hard time, but it's time you stop feeling sorry for yourself and picking on with us and try to fix it!" Serena's words was low blows to Chuck and he became enraged.

"Get out!" he shouted so angry that Nate and Serena startled.

"Hey, calm down, Chuck. We only want to help you!" Nate intervened, raising up his hands. Chuck glared at them for a few seconds before realizing the great opportunity there to get his hotel back.

"Actually you and big-mouthed Blondie really can help me Archibald" Chuck responded with a smirk and Serena snorted.

"Don't push me, Chuck"

The boy bypassed them, walking to his coffee table and took the authorization from the folder, before returning to them and placing the papers in the table bar. Nate and Serena watched him puzzled as he took a Mont Blanc pen from his suit jacket and handed to Nate who cocked an eyebrow.

"Hum... Chuck..."

"I need you two sign this" Chuck interrupted him tapping over the paper.

"Why?" Nate asked him, frowning.

"Just trust me Nathaniel. It's a plan to get my hotel back and destroy my dear uncle at once" Chuck lied, eyed him deeply. Nate sighed before signing the paper without really look what was it, then he handed the pen to Serena. The girl looked up to Chuck who didn't change his expression and sighed too before signing in another line with her name.

"But you will have to talk to Blair"

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"I pretend that" he drawled.

Nate turned to him and smiled slightly.

"Well, since you're not coming to the party, what do you say about the Christmas dinner in Serena's house. Everyone will be here"

"I'm not in the mood for Christmas, Nathaniel" Chuck replied burying his hands in his pants' pockets.

"As you wish Mr. Scrooge" Nate smiled, punching playfully Chuck's arm and nodded to Serena.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Chuck groaned as his friend and Serena left his apartment. As he saw them walked out he felt a pit of guilty. They didn't even ask why he wanted their signs and he was going to betray their trust.

* * *

Blair called Chuck around two. He was still drinking but he wasn't drunk yet. Years of practice, Chuck told himself a little proud. He was temped to not answer but it would be a good chance to make her clear that he didn't want to attend the party, that he wouldn't and that he didn't want to see her tonight either.

Well, the true was that he missed her as hell. He just wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her, and forget everything else, but if he did that, he would get rid of those papers and of his hotel at the same time. He had to stay tough, she would understand it later.

"Blair, Serena already told me about the party. I appreciate the invitation but I'm not in the mood so..."

"I know, Chuck. But I want to talk with you" her voice sound so fragile and broken that actually left him breathless. He didn't have an idea that she was having such a hard time and he was just about to break. It wasn't fair what he was doing to her and the worst part was that she was blaming herself, but he hadto keep the cool façade; it was for the good of both. Blair wouldn't like to be with a man without nothing, she wouldn't be with him if he lose his Empire and everything else, she wouldn't...

"Listen Blair, I don't have time now"

"I know, Chuck... but I have a problem and I really..."

"Seriously, Blair I have bigger problems now than clashing patterns, or guests' lists" he snapped at her and he mentally kicked himself. He was such an ass.

"It's not..."

"Get over yourself, you're not the center of the universe. I have to go" and before she could say anything else, he ended the call. He was so mad with himself for doing that to Blair that he threw away his phone. The mobile crashed at the wall and broke.

"Fuck!" he grabbed his hair tightly. He had to get the hell out of here before he could ruin all his plans. He called Arthur from the suite's phone and left the apartment.

* * *

Chuck was sitting in his limom, sipping scotch in silent when the partition went down. Chuck looked at the driver seat and Arthur glanced at him through the driver mirror.

The boy raised his eyebrows questionably.

"Yes?"

"Mr Bass I was wondering if I could take free tomorrow, you know it's... it's Christmas"

Chuck sighed tired and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"No, I need you"

"Bu-but Mr. Chuck. It's Christmas..."

"What's the everybody's problem with that? So what? You still gonna receive the Holiday bonus" Chuck snapped at Arthur and the man looked down. The chauffeur had worked for his family since he was a kid so he had learned Chuck's temper and Arthur now that he didn't mean to be cruel with him, it was just the bad run he was going through.

"Yes, Mr. Bass"

The boy looked up and saw the sadness in his employees' eyes and the guilty of being an ass came back. Chuck looked outside the window and sighed.

"I just need a ride in the morning, ten o'clock. If you came earlier you can take the rest of the day off"

The man looked at Chuck through the mirror surprised and smile widely.

"Thank- thank you, Mr. Bass"

* * *

It was almost midnight when Chuck entered in his dark suite a little drunk. He was hungry because he had barely eaten.

He walked to his bedroom, change to his silk black pajamas and his purple velvet robe before headed to the kitchen. He opened his fridge and pursed his lips. What the fuck? He would order something.

He closed the door straightening up when a loud noise resound in the penthouse, startling the boy. It sounded like something metallic and really heavy crashing on the floor.

The boy rushed to the living room, hoping to see the TV on the floor, or maybe a lamp, his statue... but everything was intact. He frowned going to the hall, thinking that maybe had been his motorcycle but it was up right. He checked his bedroom, his bathroom and Nate's bedroom, but anything was broken or out-of-place.

Chuck frowned puzzled but decided that probably had been a noise outside the building, maybe a car crash or something. He didn't give a second thought to the noise but he should. He just ordered some food and wine (hey, it was lighter than the scotch), sat down on his couch and turned the TV on. He started to watch a movie; Public Enemies with Johnny Deep. He was so into the gangster movies.

It hadn't passed even five minutes when he heard a noise again. At the first he thought it came from the movie, but it was a quiet scene and the noise was metallic. He frowned, pressing mute and in fact, the noise persisted.

Chuck rose from the couch, following the noise. It came from the elevator.

He frowned at the closed doors and strained his ears. Yes it was a metallic sound like... like chains... chains shaking up. He pressed the button to open the doors but they didn't, instead, a little green fog started to come out from the floor slit and Chuck stepped back startled, opening his eyes widely.

"What the fuck...?!" He looked up and his eyes met with his fathers in the elevator reflect. He coursed, turning around scared but no one was behind him. Before he could move, the doors open and Chuck jumped startled again.

"Shit!" he yelled when he met with an Empire's employee who had brought his food.

"I'm... I'm sorry sir..." the man apologized quickly but Chuck didn't hear him. He was baffled, looking around for the strange fog but it had disappeared.

"Sir...?"

"There's someone in here" Chuck told him, turning around abruptly, striding to his living room but it was empty.

"Ex-excuse me?" the man told him following quickly, wheeling the tray with the food and wine.

"Someone had entered in here. I was behind me just seconds ago you arrive" Chuck told him, entering in the kitchen, empty too. He didn't saw anyone through the glass wall that separated the kitchen from Nate's bedroom.

"Someone in here?" the employee repeated shocked when Chuck returned to the living room and the boy glared at him.

"Are you retarded? Yes, I saw someone in here"

But they registered the whole suite and found no one.

"Are you sure you're okay, sir?" the employee asked to Chuck and this gave him a murder look.

"Just get out of here!"

"Yes, sir"

As the man exited the apartment, he flopped back into his couch and ran a hand over his face. Maybe he had just been hallucinating. The guilt and alcohol wasn't a good mix. He just decided to go to bed. He drank a glass of wine, a few bites of his lobster and headed to his bedroom.

He didn't need to think tonight, because if he did, he would regret it all. He would shred the papers in his coffee table, burning the damn sex tape (that was already next to the folder) and running to Blair's house to throw away the fucking dress and take her back to his suite... But it was worthy... he told to himself, his company was worthy... everything will work out.

Chuck had just closed his eyes when the clock struck twelve o'clock and a little sound started to resound again in the dark and semi empty suite... like a chain little sound.

A cold breeze blew over his ear and he heard the ding of the elevator. Chuck opened his eyes, groaning.

What the fuck...? It would be Nate? He hadn't sleep over there in a while and he had made clear to him, Blair and Serena that he wasn't in the mood to celebrate Christmas this year (what was the point?) and that they should leave him alone.

Scrubbing his eyes with his fists and yawning, he opened his doors expecting to see Nate, again with his stupid Santa Claus hat, but stopped death in his tracks when he saw that the doors were closed. It wasn't a far distance from his bedroom to the elevator, barely just a steps and if someone had walked in, he would have seen or hear his footsteps...

His heart started to pound and his hands became a little sweaty but he scolded himself. That attitude was stupid and childish. He needed to make sense... okay, maybe someone just had the wrong floor and when he or she realized their mistake, pushed another floor without walked in, that was it... oh, wait, they needed a key to enter... Shit...

Oh, well, probably was Blair. Yes, that had to be. That stubborn girl who hadn't learned that no means no. She probably had prepared a Christmas surprise for him and he wasn't in the mood for it.

He turned around; his penthouse even when it was big, it hadn't many places to hide. He would find her right away and kicked her out. It was dangerous for his self-control had her in there, and usually Blair's surprises included La Perla's sexy lingerie... Shit...

"Blair, get out! I'm not in the mood!" he yelled as he walked to the kitchen but it was empty. He ignored the voice in his head that told him that if it was Blair, he would have heard her heels on the floor.

He frowned. Probably it was just the stress; the stress had caused that hallucination at the elevator and this, nothing else...

His heart almost nearly popped out when the TV turned on again. He rushed to the living room but it was empty and everything was calm. He swallowed trying to ignore the fear that had started to creep in his chest quickly, and looked for the control remote. He had left it in the coffee table... and it wasn't there. So, the TV volume was louder than when he had turned it off; now a man's shouts were stunner.

He looked at the movie in the screen, it an animated movie about the Victorian age and according to a blue rectangle in the low part of the screen it was A Christmas Carol. Ebenezer Scrooge was flying over a city with a matey and chubby man with a big redheaded beard and a green robe.

He frowned even deeper because it was Disney Channel. He hadn't seen anything from Disney in years, and he was sure that it wasn't the channel he had watched a moments ago.

When Scrooge started to scream again, Chuck grimaced; the screams of the man was driving him crazy and he hurried to find the damn control.

But just as he turned all the lights and lamps in his apartment turned on. Okay, Chuck was officially scared. What the hell was happening? Metallic sounds started to resound again and the lights flickered uncontrollably. He was frozen, he couldn't move and his heart rage was dangerously increasing.

"It's not funny!" Chuck shout to the suite, completely frightened and angry. "Do you hear me?! I'm going to destroy you! I'm going to..."

But he stopped when something crashed into his window, starting him and made him fall to the ground. He sat and looked a heavy metallic box lying on the floor, that made him sick for three reasons: one; it was covered by old rusty chains. Two; it emitted a greenish glow. Three: it was transparent and he could look through it.

Before he could say or do anything else, the TV turned off and the lights stopped to flicker. A louder metallic sound resounded and a he almost had a heart attack when he saw him; the spectral and transparent figure of his father was floating in the middle of his living room.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if Chuck it's really an ass, but I think he's nicer than Scrooge, anyway. So, let me now what you think. Love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost of Christmas Past

**So I know the first chapter didn't have so much interaction between Chuck and Blair but I promise I will change that in this chapter. I know it's a little weird this Christmas fic in June, but I think it could be funny with Chuck as Scrooge, a little nicer Scrooge of course. So, let me now what you think, thanks for the reviews, are few but lovely and I love them, and thank you for reading it guys.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The ghost of Christmas Past

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue, _  
_Waiting on love's sweet charity _  
_And I'm gonna hold on _  
_For the rest of my days, _  
_'Cause I know what it means _  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_Here I go again - Whitesnake_

...

Chuck couldn't react just to stare.

His father was just as he remembered, cold blue eyes, really short and gray hair, a severe face... He was dressed with the Hugo Boss tuxedo with which he was buried and what caught Chuck's eyes was the several heavy chains around him that dragged heavy metallic boxes, including the one in front of him.

"Holy shit, I've really done this time with the booze" Chuck said under his breath.

"You're not hallucinating, Chuck" the figure or ghost of his father talked in a several yet familiar tone, but his voice sound a little strange, a little resounding, like an echo. "And you're not drunk either... although is not like you haven't tried"

Chuck's shock and horror passed for a moment, replaced by disbelief and outrage.

"I should know that you will come from the death only to scold me" Chuck snapped bitterly, standing from the ground.

"I'm not here to scold you, Chuck. I'm here to warn you" the look in his father's eyes and his tone of voice caught his attention.

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" the boy asked his father apprehensive. This bad hallucination was going too far.

"About your actions today. About your betray towards your friends"

When Chuck here that he almost snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, They will forgive me, they always do!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, you should be proud of me or something? This is the kind of things you taught me..."

"And it's the reason of these chains, Chuck!" the man interrupted him, his voice and his facial expression so horrible that left Chuck speechless for a moment. Bart's spectral hands closed around two heavy chains that were wrapping his chest. "I forged this chains with my actions..."

"Okay, please save it" Chuck interrupted his father, raising his hands and shaking his hands. He was scared but tired and exasperated too. "I have watched A Christmas Carol and I know how this continue so you can leave now, father. And please no more ghost pranks"

"This is not a joke, Chuck" his father exclaimed as angry as he son. "But as you don't want to listen to me, you'll listen to them. In fact, three spirits will visit you tonight. One each hour"

"I prefer not" the boy ran a hand over his face. "I'm tired"

"I don't care. They will be here... When I was alive I didn't do any good to you..." Chuck looked up shocked for his father voice. He sound ashamed and... if it was possible in Bart Bass, weak too. "This is the only and last thing I can do for you. Give you the chance I hadn't... You're a better person than I was, Chuck..." the boy could have faint in that moment. Did his father really compliment him?

"Don't let this change" and before Chuck could say anything his father turned around and walked, or floated actually, towards the windows. He only stopped briefly to look his son over his shoulder.

"I love you, Chuck. Don't forget that" then he was gone.

* * *

Chuck wasn't sure how he reached his bed, but in a few moments he had fallen sound asleep. He forgot everything about his father's ghost... until one o'clock sharp.

Suddenly something felt in Chuck's knees and he groaned and cursed as he rolled to the other side of the bed that was suddenly shaking violently and a child's laughter filled the bedroom.

Chuck turned on his night side lamp and he frowned puzzled as he saw a little blond boy, jumping in his bed.

"Who are you? How did you get here, you brat?" Chuck snapped at the boy, slipping out of the bed, completely angry without noticing the last century attire of the boy.

He looked at Chuck offended.

"Brat? I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, right!" Chuck surrounded the bed and tried to grab the kid's arm but this flew out of his reach, flipped in the air and sat on Chuck's ceiling with crossed legs, a wicked grin in his face. That scared the shit out of Chuck and as he steeped back, he understood who was the boy and what was doing there.

"Oh, no, no, no! I told to my father that I don't want any spirits in here, so you can leave now, Casper" Chuck snapped to the boy, glaring at him, trying to not look afraid, because he really was.

"Well, well. You're a little clever than the others, but I'm afraid I can leave without you" the spirit told to him, indifferent of hanging upside down from the roof.

"You wanna bet?" Chuck barked at him. No one challenged Chuck Bass, no matter if was a Christmas Ghost, Santa Claus or whatever.

The spirit laughed again before flew to Chuck's bedroom's windows opening one of them. Then he turned to Chuck, a mischievous grin in his face and the brunette boy blanched.

"No, no! Get away from me!" Chuck yelled, running to his bed and grabbed his duvet but his feet lifted off the ground, followed by the rest of his body. The boy let out the duvet slipped to the floor, shaking his arms and legs in the air, trying to hold of something, resisting the urge of scream.

The blond spirit took his arm as he laughed and pulled Chuck out of the window.

"No, no!"The boy resisted when he crossed the frame grabbing of it with his other arm. "Let me go!"

The boy released his arm and smirked.

"As you wish"

Immediately Chuck lost the ability of fly and he felt, hanging of his window with one hand, his feet slipping in the wall trying to pull himself up.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" the boy shouted, scared to death, trying to hold with his other hand. It was at least twenty floors from his penthouse to the floor.

"You told me to let you go"

"HELP ME, YOU FREAK!"

The boy burst into laugh.

"Al right, al right. But you have to promise to come with me" the boy replied calmly, turning in the air until be upside down watching Chuck's distress, amusing.

Chuck was about to yell him to fuck off but it was not wise with him hanging by the window.

"FINE! JUST PULL ME UP!"

The spirit grinned as he grabbed Chuck's arm and he started to fly again.

"That wasn't too hard, now was it?" the spirit smiled to Chuck and he glared at him.

"Don't push me, you fucking Peter Pan"

"You should be more polite, you know" the other replied as he started to fly over the New York's city with Chuck, who was doing everything in his power to not yell as Scrooge in that fucking movie.

"Where are we going?!" Chuck shouted at the spirit.

"I think you already know everything, Mr. Smarty-pants" the blond responded as they flew over the fifth.

Chuck glared at him before replied sarcastically.

"To a Christmas past experience of mine, I guess... unless the order of the spirits had changed"

The child look-like boy only laughed.

"No, it hadn't. I'm the Ghost of the Christmas Past. And I'm taking you to your first Christmas... well not strictly your first Christmas, but the first that you remember"

Chuck pursed his lips, looking away, knowing exactly where they were going. In fact, they started to descend and landed in front of a building in the fifth. It was the Allen-Stevenson School, his kinder garden.

The spirited went through the wall and Chuck taking the hint, followed him. They crossed a few classrooms before reached the 109 class. It was a wide room, with soft navy carpet, cream wallpaper and a little chandelier.

They were several black boards, circular tables of different colors a little Christmas tree in a corner and garlands with lights and red bows hanging on the walls. The teacher was sitting on a chair with her little students sitting in the floor in front of her, all with books in hands.

Chuck found himself immediately. It was not difficult because he was the only one wearing a mini suit (thanks Bart), and he was away and alone; the other kids thought he was weird for using a tux in the kinder garden (again, thanks Bart).

The little Chuck looked up from his book and glanced with longing to the small groups of kids. He hadn't any friend and he wanted one so badly. Watching himself at that age and in that precisely moment was a blow in the Chuck's guts.

"Why you were alone?" the spirited asked frowning and he glared at him.

"How many other kids you see with a tux?"

"Hum..."

"Exactly" Chuck responded bitterly. They finished the lecture and the kids returned to their places. Chuck sat at the table again looking at his classmates next to him but they ignored him.

The teacher distributed colorful paper sheets and asked them to do at least two Christmas cards to their family and friends.

"Hey, Chuck" A girl in the table behind him, called him and when he turned he saw Georgina Sparks, a brunette girl who liked to tease the other kids and cause troubles. "To whom are you gonna make your card if you have no friends or family?"

The other kids around him giggled and little Chuck blushed ashamed and angry.

"I do have family. I have my Dad!" the little boy responded frowning but Georgina laughed.

"He's never around. Actually I think he didn't exist and you invented him" Georgina's little smirk widen and Chuck blushed even more.

The nineteen year old Chuck in pajamas, clenched his jaw and his fists. Georgina's pranks was even worst than he remembered.

"No, he's real!" the little Chuck insisted but before the mean girl could say anything else, the door opened and a teacher with a bunch of students of the same age, appeared on the door. The two adult women talked a little before the newcomer urge his students to entered to the classroom and Chuck was not the only one staring at them.

They were the student's of Miss Annabella, the classroom next to theirs. Chuck watched the boys and the girls of the other classroom looking for sits and a bunch of brown long and shiny curls caught his eyes. It was a girl, with the ivory skin and big brown eyes, with long curly eyelashes. She was really pretty but that wasn't all, she had a pink silk bow on her head, and a cute but too dressy velvet navy dress with embroidered pink flowers. She looked like she was to attend a party instead of a class and she was the only one dressed as elegantly as Chuck.

The brunette girl was talking with a blonde girl with a red dress a little stained with paint in the hem and in that moment he wished with all his heart that the two girls will sit next to him.

As reading his mind, the little girl looked around and her eyes stopped in Chuck. A little smile formed in her pouty lips and taking the blonde's girl hand she dragged her towards Chuck.

"We're going to sit next to you" the brunette girl informed him and before he could responded, she and the blonde took a couple of chairs and next to him. One of the guys of Chuck's table, Nate Archibald looked at the girls and smiled at the blonde.

"My name is Blair Waldorf and she's Serena Van Der Woodsen" the brunette girl introduced herself and her friend to Chuck, solemnly and seriously even when she could barely pronounced Serena's name right, and extended a tiny hand.

"I'm Chuck Bass" he responded and took her little hand shaking it softly.

"Nice to meet you, Chuck" little Blair said, letting go his hand and looked at him from head to toes. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

Chuck's smile disappeared and he blushed. Just when he thought he could have new friends, his little suit ruined everything. But it doesn't matter, because his Daddy had told him that he looked fine in a suit and his Daddy's opinion was everything to him. Chuck opened his mouth to told her that when Georgina intervened, a wicked smirk on her lips.

"He's wearing a suit because he's weird"

Chuck flushed even deeper and glared at Georgina with embarrassment.

"It's not weird, he looks fine" Blair snapped to the girl, lifting her little chin. "He looks classy, not like you. You're tacky!"

Georgina was the one who blushed then and looked angry at Blair. She didn't know what tacky means but sounded like a bad word.

"It's not true!"

"Yes, you are! Just look your dress, it's horrible!" Blair pointed her messy and stained dress scrunching up her little nose with disgust and the kids around laughed of Georgina.

"She's horrible" Chuck added maliciously, Blair's words giving him courage. Mini Blair smirked at him and the boy smirked back. Georgina's eyes filled of tears and ran to the teacher, crying. That was the Chuck and Blair's first take down.

"Look at that" the Ghost of Christmas Past told to the grown up Chuck. The brunette nineteen year old boy was grinning at the scene of himself and Blair at five, becoming... well Chuck and Blair. He felt something warm, puffing his heart; an emotion he hadn't felt in some weeks ago.

"Yes, I know" Chuck answered smiling proudly.

"She was your first friend, right?" the blond spirit asked him and Chuck nodded, looking at the mini Blair with fondness.

"She was" Chuck confirmed, nodding. The only one who thought he was not weird, but worthy of her attention, her little dictator...

"And yet you wanna tread her for a hotel" the spirit's words hit Chuck in the gut and glared at him.

"Shut up" Chuck watched how the teacher scolded mini Chuck and mini Blair but they denied everything with the help of Serena and Nate. The four became friends then.

That day was the first time that Chuck could make five cards. One for his Daddy (with an awesome Santa Claus), one for Arthur (his new chauffeur but that was really nice to Chuck) with a black limo in yellow paper, one for Serena in blue and one green to Nate (who had discovered recently that Chuck wasn't weird as the others said) and one for Blair, with purple paper, his favorite color. He worked hard on this last one, because he know that Blair wouldn't want it if it wasn't pretty, but when he gave it to her, she smiled brightly, hugged him and gave him a card too with the too of them drawn in crayon; she with a bow in her head and he with a bow in his neck.

Adult Chuck watched how Blair promised him that she will play with him in the tomorrow's break and Serena and Nate promised him the same.

The grown brown-haired boy looked away starting to feel guilty about what he was going to do to his friends and girlfriend. And had to remind himself that was worthy.

"Get me the fuck out of here" Chuck snapped to the blond spirit and he shrugged.

"As you wish, Chuck"

* * *

They flew again over the city and this time landed at the Palace. Chuck followed the spirit warily through the corridors until a master suite when Chuck once lived with his father.

The corridor was decorated according Christmas holiday but not their penthouse (Bart didn't waste his time with those ridiculous things), and when Chuck entered behind the spirit he found his father a little younger. He was placing folders and papers into a briefcase, with several suitcases piled next to him.

Just as he closed the briefcase the penthouse door opened behind Chuck and the Ghost of Christmas Past and they met with a ten year old version of Chuck. He was wearing a coat and gloves, was flushed for the cold outside and had a colorful gift in his hand.

"Father! Father!" the boy ran to his father but he stopped his son with a glare.

"Chuck, what I told you about shouting?" the man scolded the kid.

"I'm sorry, Father" the boy apologized, embarrassed and then he noticed his father's luggage. "Are you going somewhere, Father?" he asked, frowning.

"In fact I do, I have a meeting in Hong Kong" Bart told him without even looking his son.

"I will go for my things-"

"No, Chuck. You're staying here" Bart interrupted him as a bellhop knocked before entered in the room, taking Bart's luggage. "Mina will come twice at day to check on you. You can take care of yourself already, right?" The man grabbed his briefcase and followed the bellhop.

"Wait, Father. I have a gift for you!" Chuck quickly followed his father, handing him the gift but Bart didn't take him.

"I don't have time, Chuck. I'll see you in January. I deposit your Christmas bonus and a some money more in your account. Merry Christmas, son" and he left the penthouse, closing the door behind him, leaving the little boy alone.

Little Chuck looked at the ground hurt and fighting to hold the tears back and threw away his father's gift, before running to his bedroom.

"Ouch, that was hard" the blond spirit told to the present Chuck and he sighed and burying his hands in his pant's pockets. During the whole exchange he had his jaw and fists clenched.

"Tell me about it" Chuck mumbled, tempting to follow his little himself, but he knew he was crying, and he didn't the spirit looked at him in such a vulnerable state even when he was a ten-year old kid.

Suddenly someone knocked in the door but Chuck was in his bedroom and the other two persons were merely ghosts in that time. The knocks persisted and somebody started to yell.

"Chuck! Chuck, open up please! It's me, Blair!"

"Oh... Blair again?" the spirited teased Chuck, cocking his eyebrows and Chuck snorted.

"She's my girlfriend" the boy responded rolling his eyes.

"Yes but not back then. Still she's here" Chuck looked at the spirit frowning, as the little Chuck came out from his room groaning and walked to the door that Blair had intended to break down.

Little Chuck opened the door and met a shouting Blair with the fist lifted.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" the boy asked annoyed but the girl smiled at him brightly. She was wearing headbands now instead of bows now, older Chuck noticed but said nothing. He couldn't bear the Cheshire cat's smirk of the spirit. He was not that whipped for Blair... or he was?

"I'm here to kidnap you" the girl responded and sighed when the boy raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"My car it's downstairs waiting. You're dinning with me and my family" Once again, as Blair was so used to do, she informed him, not asked him.

Chuck's young version frowned looking at her confused but touched too.

"No, Blair. I can't..."

"Oh, come on, Bass" Blair insisted pouting lightly. "I know you don't have plans and my parents invited you. Come on"

Blair raised her eyebrows and Chuck stared at her, undecided. If Chuck had been a little older his ego and pride wouldn't let him go out, but this Chuck was ten years old and was heartbroken and needed a friend more than never.

He held back a smile and rolled her eyes scoffing, trying to look annoyed.

"Fine Waldorf, but only because you're being really annoyed" she didn't take offense, both knew he was lying.

The boy grabbed quickly his coat, wool scarf and gloves and followed her, closing the door behind, leaving the present ghosts there alone. The blond spirit looked at Chuck who was doing a very bad job trying to hold back his smile.

* * *

The ten-year old Chuck and Blair entered to the foyer followed by the real Chuck in pajamas, robe and slippers (just like Scrooge, the boy thought ironically) and the Ghost of Christmas Past. In that time Chuck still was an innocent... well, more innocent boy, but still smirked and teased Blair once in a while. They gave their coats, gloves and scarves to Dorota who smiled to them.

Blair was wearing a red silk dress that actually look good in her, little Chuck observed. The girl took his arm, reassuring him with a smirk, and led the boy to the living room.

The penthouse looked like those Christmas post cards and Holiday could be smell in the air, just as older Chuck remembered. An enormous tree decorated with shiny golden spheres and garlands, red velvet bows, in the top a shiny and enormous star, was in the corner and under there was a considerable amount of gifts in shiny colors. Chuck had never had a tree, his father considered that childish, thought every year they placed an enormous tree in the foyer of the Palace and the boy used to imagine that was their tree. It was sad for Chuck remember once again that he hadn't had a childhood.

The fireplace was on, the fire lit up the room and a delicious smell filled the air. Through the doors that lead to the dining room, Chuck could see an elegant table already set.

The girl sat Chuck, on her favorite chaise lounge in front of the fireplace.

"I'm going for some eggnog. I'll be right back" Blair told to Chuck who smirked at her.

"With alcohol?"

"Of course not, Chuck! We're ten!" Chuck chuckled at her frowned and she repressed a smile, before turning and walking to the dining room.

Little Chuck looked around memorizing the details of a real home in Christmas as the blond spirit pulled the grown up Chuck's robe sleeve. He looked down at the ghost frowning and he pointed the dining room.

"Let's take a look" the smiley ghost told to the boy dragging him.

"Look what? Blair serving eggnog?"

But when they reached the dinning room they didn't saw Blair serving eggnog. She was standing in front of her mother with her arms crossed, waiting for her to finish a call.

"Yes... Yes, of course... Don't worry I'll be there Isabelle... Yes.. No, send that to my office. Okay, I have to go... No, it's just my daughter"

Chuck frowned at that one line and noticed how Blair pursed her lips, trying to not look offended or hurt. Her mother finished the call and looked at her.

"Yes, Blair? What it's so important?"

"Mother, I invited Chuck Bass to dinner" she informed to her mother in a low voice and Chuck looked at her surprised.

"She told me that her parents had invited me" Chuck told to the spirit confused and this cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, it's kinda obvious she lied to you, don't you think?" the blond ghost responded in a voice that she would use with a little kid or someone stupid and Chuck glared at him.

"Chuck Bass?" Eleanor repeated confuse. "What about Bart?"

"Apparently he had better things to do that spent some time with his son" Blair answered bitterly, looking at her mother, clearly hinting her.

Her mother clicked her tongue, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"It's incredible how much someone can neglect their children" she told to her daughter who frowned in disbelief to her. Really? Eleanor Waldorf talking about neglecting parents?

"Tell me about it" Blair mumbled but her mother didn't hear her.

"Well, then I'm going to tell Dorota to set another place in the table" Eleanor told to her daughter, and turned to leave through the doors that lead to the corridor.

"Wait, Mother. Do you know where's the eggnog without alcohol?" Blair asked her quickly.

"I think it's in the fridge"

Both mother and daughter left, leaving alone the Christmas ghost and Chuck who was frowning, confused. Blair's parents hadn't invited to dinner, she had gone in her own to his apartment even when she didn't have to.

"That was thoughtfully" the blond spirit observed when he saw that Chuck was in silent and the brunette boy looked down at him. "She didn't want you spend alone Christmas"

"Or maybe she just felt sorry for me" Chuck replied bitterly as Blair returned with two glasses of eggnog and passed between the both of them. He saw her going to his young version and handed the drink with a smile.

"Sorry it took me that long, I couldn't find it" she told him and he had never wondered another thing. He hadn't imagined that Blair Waldorf had worried for him enough to make sure that he hadn't a bad time at Christmas.

"But how she knew?" Chuck asked out loud and looked at the spirit confused. "How she knew that I was going to be alone?"

"She heard Bart after he had dropped you at the school" the spirit responded casually and looked up to him.

"And how do you know that?" the boy cocked an eyebrow and the spirit snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm a spirit! I know this things! I'm not taking you to random Christmas, I know what happen and where"

Chuck didn't answer but he felt a little overwhelmed by that. Well that blond child look-like had made him fly and see his memories as it were happen again, it sounds logic he could know that.

As the kids sipped his eggnog in front of the fireplace, a man entered in the room and Blair's face lit up.

"Daddy!" the girl shouted so loud that startled both Chucks, and forgetting her manners he ran towards him. Harold Waldorf hugged tightly her daughter with a big smile on his face.

"How is my little princess?" Harold looked up from her daughter and his eyes landed over Chuck. "Oh, we have a guest" the man straightened up and walked toward Chuck with Blair next to him. "Hi, Charles. How are you?" the man extended a hand and Chuck shook it.

"Fine, sir. Thank you" he responded politely. "How are you?"

"Excellent, kid, thanks" and Harold patted his shoulder with a smile. "Well I'm going to see how the dinner is going because if it were for Eleanor, we'll be eating at three in the morning" the man excused himself and left the children alone, looking for his wife.

That was one of the best Christmas of Chuck. Of course he had never admitted to anyone, but the spirit could read that in his face that could barely hide a smile.

They take a delicious dinner; Hawaiian turkey, smoked trout with watercress purée, butternut squash, sage and crème fraîche mash and chocolate mousse with candied orange peel. The adults with their conversation, and Chuck and Blair with theirs.

Once the dinner was over, it was time that Chuck went home. He said goodbye to the Waldorfs, thanking the food and Blair walked him to the foyer. While Dorota looked for his coat, Blair asked to come with her briefly to the living room.

Chuck followed her a little behind puzzled and he frowned lightly when she bent and picked a purple gift from under the tree. She turned to Chuck with a smile and handed it to him but he shook his head.

"I can't Waldorf. I didn't get anything from you" But Blair Waldorf didn't accepts a no for an answer.

"It's okay, I'll send you a list of what you can buy me" she assured to him with a brightly smirk.

Chuck chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure you will" he said finally accepting the gift. He lifted the lid slowly and looked surprised the gift. It was a scarf, a silk patched scarf, one that will became his infamous trademark.

"You like it?" Blair asked to him, impatient for his answer.

"Well... it's not bad, Waldorf" Chuck drawled but Blair saw in his eyes how much he liked and appreciated the gift.

"Here" the girl told him, taking the scarf and wrapping it around his neck. "It's suits you, you look really nice" she approved with a smile and Chuck smirked.

"What? Are you have a crush on me or something Waldorf?" the boy teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"You wish, Bass"

"Hey, it could be Christmas miracle" the girl snorted and walked back to the foyer.

The boy with a big Cheshire cat grin followed her, closing the box. Dorota handed him his coat and this time he discarded his wool beige scarf, keeping it inside the purple box.

The elevator doors opened and Chuck turned to Blair.

"Well... thank you for that Waldorf... I'll see you later"

"Later, Bass" the girl responded and before he could turned to walk to the elevator, Blair leaned and hugged Chuck. That took him completely by surprise but slowly he returned the embrace. That was the first time he noticed how good smelled Blair Waldorf between another things, like the soft of her dark curls and the warm of her tiny body.

They pulled back, looking into each other's face and blushed lightly, their hearts going wild. She had to remember that she liked Nate and not Chuck, and the boy that he didn't like girls yet... right?

He broke the awkward silence as only Chuck Bass could do it. He looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above them.

"Look" he told her pointing the mistletoe and smirk. "I'm getting a kiss too?"

Blair smiled, pushing him away.

"One Christmas Miracle at a time, Bass"

* * *

**So I hope you had liked the little Chuck and Blair, and please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Past Demons

**Thank you again for your reviews, I love them. Thank you for reading it and for your support. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Past Demons

_I am a question to the world_  
_Not an answer to be heard_  
_Or a moment_  
_That's held in your arms_

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_  
_I won't listen anyway_  
_You don't know me_  
_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

_I'm still here - Goo Goo Dolls_

...

Chuck and the Ghost of Christmas Past were flying again over the city. The boy just wanted to return to his bedroom and his bed and forget that this night had ever happened, but the spirit had another plans for him... they returned to the Palace and the spirit led him to the bar.

"What are we doing here?" Chuck asked frowning and annoyed. He was tired of all the emotions that he had felt, most of all, guilty. To remember how much Blair had always cared about him, was making him doubt about is decision.

"I think we already had made clear that" the spirit responded sarcastically going straight to the bar table.

Chuck glared the back of his tiny and blond head.

"What I mean it's that don't recall any Christmas of mine in a bar... well, not in this bar" he corrected himself, drawling and smirking.

"It's not a Christmas of yours" the spirit told him, turning to see him and pointing a brunette lonely girl, sitting in a tool at the bar. "It's Blair's"

Chuck frowned because he can't recall either a Christmas of her in a bar, but the spirit responded before he could ask.

"This happened last year. If I'm not mistaken, right now, you're in some place in Thailand getting high with opium" The spirit commented this causality raising his eyebrows and Chuck looked away. That wasn't a moment of which he was proud. He had spent a long time jumping from bed to bed, from drug to drug and from hooker to hooker in Thailand, India, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka... he can't even remember well all the countries where he had been but he did remember that no matter where he had gone, he always saw Blair somewhere. In the bar table in some seedy bar, in a dark alley wearing sexy lingerie, crossing the foyer of some hotel... but he was alone, pitting of himself and making her suffer.

Chuck and the spirit approached to Blair who was wearing a gorgeous Andrew Gn copper cocktail dress with bejeweled flowers in the hem, but the beauty of the dress was overshadowed by her haggard face. She was too pale and her eyes were completely sad, in a word, she looked miserable.

Chuck's heart hurt when he saw her so destroyed but something caught his eyes and he saw his uncle walking to Blair, sitting next to her and greeting her with a kiss.

"What the fuck it's going on here?" Chuck snapped furious striding towards them. He tried to grab Jack's lapels but his hands closed in the air.

"What the...?"

"You look really hot in that... the only thing clashing is that face" Jack told to Blair in a teasing but flirtatious way. The girl didn't reacted and barely raised her eyes from her martini. The Blair Chuck's knew would have rolled her eyes, smacked him, insulting him or the three before left... but she didn't do anything, she just stared at him.

"You know where is he?" her voice snapped at him, strong and clear despite her fragile look.

Jack cocked his eyebrows as the bartender placed a vodka in the rocks in front of him. The man took a sip and then placed the glass back.

"No..." Chuck saw her face grimaced at that answer and his heart and stomach again scolded himself by twisting. "... but I could find him"

Blair looked up to him, the hope filling her empty eyes.

"Could you?"

"Absolutely" he responded cocky tapping her nose and she moved her face, scrunching her face with disgust. "With a price, of course"

"Of course"Blair responded, rolling her eyes and sipping her martini. "How much you want?"

"What about a night?" he responded quickly with a suggestive smile.

Blair glared at him and Chuck tried to strangled his uncle, frustrating when his hands go through Jack as if he were made of air.

"You can touch them" the spirit told to Chuck. "Thanks God or would have seriously problems when you killed your uncle"

Chuck ignored him, clenched his fists and his jaw, listening Blair and Jack's conversation.

"Very funny, put your prize and I mean money" Blair snapped at him, looking away and taking another sip of her drink.

"Actually I'm quite serious about it" Jack responded calmly, running the back of his hand along Blair's arm and she smacked his hand off.

"I'm not sleeping with you! Ever!" the girl responded coolly glaring at him with hate.

"Mmm... then I'm afraid you could never find Chuck" Jack told her smirking at her distress. "It's my only condition, I don't care about your money, I'm about to run a billionaire company... but I'm interested about what's under that dress..." he placed his hand softly in Blair's tight and she jumped out of the stool and out of his reach.

Chuck was beyond enraged. If he could touch his uncle he would have already gutted him.

"You're disgusting"Blair hissed and Jack chuckled.

"Yes I am. It's something genetic" he finished his drink and jumped of the stool too. "I want sleep with you and I want to do it tonight. That's my price, take it or leave it"

Blair opened her mouth willing to convincing otherwise... even consider beg but he interrupted.

"Just consider how much time Chuck had been missing... and you know him well. As you tried to decide he could be dying for an overdose in some far country"

Blair looked at him with horror and paler

"That son of bitch!" Chuck barked, breathing heavily. He felt so powerless just staring that.

Blair looked she was about to cry and empty her glass in one gulp.

"Let's go" she told to Jack spitting hate, without even look at him.

The man grinned and placing a hand over her low back, he led her out of the bar as Chuck had been left behind, furious and frustrated.

Thanks to the Gossip Girl blast he had learned that Blair had slept with Jack. He had been really angry at her... not even wanted to look at her... but knowing how exactly happen it was a really low blow. Learning that son of bitch had abused from Blair's fragile state and her desperation made boil his blood.

"I want to go to my bedroom! Now!" he barked tuning to see the spirit and stepped back. The spirit until now had had the appearance of a normal kid, as solid and tangible as Chuck himself... but now it was... transparent, blurry... as an old time-worn picture.

"What... what happen to you?" Chuck asked to him a little afraid.

"My time in the Earth is ending" his voice sounded different too, distant and ethereal like the one from his father's ghost. And just when he finish that phrase, the whole room started to spin. The people and forms blurring and dissolving in a colorful and fast swirl.

Chuck looked around with wide eyes afraid.

"What's going on?!" he yelled at the spirit but he only pointed to Chuck and several memories started to flow through his eyes as a film. Nate letting him stay with him and his parents one Christmas that Bart didn't even shown up. Serena helping him to bribe a teacher so he could approved the class so Bart couldn't send him to military academy... Blair entering her room angry at him after she had poured her heart and he had crashed it, but when she saw his broken face, she forgot her anger and ran to him, holding him into her arms, trying to pull him back, healing him... Nate punching a cop only to not let Chuck go to the jail alone and blaming himself when Bart arrived... Blair taking him away of that roof, pulling him to her, taking care of him, loving him... Serena dragging him with some extra help to a cab so he could reach the Palace after he passed out...

Chuck closed his eyes but not even then the memories stopped.

"Enough! Those are not even Christmas memories!" he yelled at the spirit.

"But are memories of the persons that had take care of you and you plan betray!" the spirit's voice resounding even farther and louder. "You are sure that he will forgive you anything because they had been seen your worst moments but this it's different, it's so much bigger!"

And then a horrible, breathtaking, memory that wasn't his, assault his eyes for his dismay. Jack and Blair sleeping together... or rather, Jack rapping Blair.

Chuck yelled and course, trying to erase those horrible scenes from his eyes... Jack biting Blair's neck and the girl closing her eyes trying to not cry...

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Chuck yelled at the spirit with all his strength. He didn't need to see... fuck, he didn't want to see it... His uncle burying in her and Blair just letting go her body as she were a limp lifeless doll.

"PLEASEEE!" The tortuous scene ended with Jack rolling out from Blair. The girl turned her back to him, crying silently... and then she was gone. Chuck saw again the spirit and now they were standing in a dark room... well, he didn't say it was a room since he couldn't see any walls or a roof, just the darkness... and his body was shaking and he felt cold in his face. He lifted a hand and felt tears... his tears, but that didn't surprised him... that scene had broken his heart and his soul, it tore them and he felt on his knees, grabbing his hair.

"You can't do anything... that's only a memory" Chuck looked up and glared at him with hate.

"You didn't have to show me that" he snapped at the spirit but he found his voice was fragile and trembling.

"I do. No you know what would feel Blair if you sent her with your uncle again" the spirit approached to him slowly, as blurry as a water reflect.

Chuck clenched his jaw.

"Take me to my bedroom" Chuck slowly demanded to the spirit.

"You almost haven't had love in your life, Chuck Bass. And now that you have it, you doesn't appreciate it as you should" the spirit declared.

"Take me to my suit!" Chuck yelled at him, angry, and hurt, and frustrated and powerless... he just had enough.

"You take for granted that you will always have that love, but love it's a gift and if you didn't take care of it, you would lose it. If you didn't you could you use your friends, you will lose it"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Chuck yelled at him and the spirited cracked a smile.

"Oh, no. I know you very well. You always try to look so strong and confident, but you're so scared..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Scared as when you were a child and you were afraid of your father wouldn't return one day..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Scared as when Blair told you she loves you and you couldn't say it back even when it was burning inside you, because you were afraid that you would lose her too, that she left you too..."

"SHUT UP!" He lunged at the spirit but just went through and felt and felt in the darkness...

Afraid, scared, scared to death, scared to be alone, scared to be alone...

Chuck's body hit something too hard and the boy groaned. He opened his eyes and found himself wrapped in a mess of silk sheets in the floor of his bedroom, next to his bed.

He sat up, breathing hard and ran a hand over his face.

"It was a dream..." he groaned, whipping his tears feeling stupid, childish and ashamed. "It was just a fucking dream"

Chuck rose from the floor, pulling his sheets back to his bed and sat at the edge, running a hand over his face.

It had been just a dream... a very bad sick dream. He looked at his door remembering the horrible scene of Jack and Blair together. He couldn't let this repeated again... but his hotel... Wait, it had just been a dream, that supposed memory wasn't true. He didn't know if Blair had really a bad time with his uncle (even when just the though of they having sex, good or bad, made his blood boil and made him sick).

He lay back at his bed. Tomorrow morning when he met Jack, he would renegotiate the Blair's clause. There was no way in hell he let Jack put his hands on her again.

Within minutes he was sound asleep. The clock in his night table was tick-tocking silently, but that changed when the clock struck two o'clock on the morning.

A din suddenly sound, waking Chuck immediately. He looked around, confused and saw the strong yellowish light that entered through his glass wall.

"Not again..." the boy groaned.

* * *

**So what do you think? I haven't seen a Christmas Carol in a while, the last one was the Jim Carrey in December and I didn't remember how the first ghost left Scrooge so I have to invented the scene. I hope you liked it. In the next chap will be the present and would be interaction of Serena and Nate. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Christmas Present

**Thank you again guys for your reviews! Are lovely! This chapter was going to be longer, but I think it's fine this way and that way it would be more chapters. And I read A Christmas Carol because I couldn't remember some details and I realized that the Ghost of Christmas Past was actually a girl. But I think it was better with a boy because of Chuck's rudeness was a little more fun. So I hope you liked it and thanks for reading it. **

* * *

Chapter 4

The Christmas Present

_And what do you think you'd understand?_  
_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man_  
_You can't take me_  
_And throw me away_

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_  
_Yeah, you stand here on your own_  
_They don't know me_  
_Cause I'm not here_

_I'm still here - Goo Goo Dolls_

...

Chuck rubbed his eyes just to assure what he was seeing was real. He left his bed reluctantly, slipping his feet in his slippers and walked to his door. The strong light was still shining in the living room and when Chuck opened his doors he was received by a not very pleasant view.

His whole penthouse was lit and was decorated as if he where hosting a Christmas party which was weird because he hadn't touch any kind of decoration this year. A smelled filled the air as if where a whole feast being prepared in the kitchen, the boy could smell turkey, champagne and another kind of food.

Frowning and tired he walked to his living room decided to kick out this new ghost, delusion or whatever it would be, but he stood frozen when he reached his living room because it wasn't his living room. It was an enormous room with mahogany walls, without any windows, decorated with garlands, mistletoe and red silk ribbons. In the middle of the room was a kind of giant throne made entirely by Christmas food; turkeys, geese, game, poultry, brawn, great joints of meat, sucking-pigs, long wreaths of sausages, mince-pies, plum-puddings, barrels of oysters, red-hot chestnuts, cherry-cheeked apples, juicy oranges, luscious pears, immense twelfth-cakes, bottles of champagne, whisky and wine... and sitting in the top of these was one giant indeed.

A man with long red hair and beard, a crown made of mistletoe and a large green robe with furry in the lapels, sleeves and the hem; it was the Ghost of Christmas Present, just as all that movies and the book had always described him... but in person was a little intimidating because indeed he was a little taller than Chuck... just ten feet, almost nothing...

In his right hand hold a shimmering golden torch and when he saw Chuck he burst in a Santa Claus kind of laugh.

"What it's so funny? Wake me up at two o'clock in the morning?" he snapped annoyed. Nobody intimated him or mocked of him, not even a giant that had scared the shit out of him.

The spirit laughed louder.

"No, but your face when you saw me was a little priceless" the spirit responded. His voice was deep and raspy, but he looked matey. Chuck clenched his jaw when the spirit laughed again, mocking him.

"Come closer..."

"No thank you" Chuck snapped, crossing his arms without moving. "And as I told to your little Peter Pan ghost mate before he would dragged me around the city, I'm not interested in this. I'm tired and you're annoyed, so you can leave" the turned around then to return to his bedroom but he only found with a plain wall. His doors had disappeared.

The ghost just laughed once more, driving Chuck crazy and furious.

"That was a good one" the spirit responded, placing a hand over his stomach ignoring Chuck's distress.

"Let me get out of here!" Chuck yelled at him and the spirit looked down to him with a smile.

"Why for?" the ghost asked lightly.

"I want peace and sleep. It's too much for ask?!"

"Sometimes" the ghost responded reflectively and Chuck looked at him as he were kidding. "However, he have a schedule tonight and we have to leave now"

Chuck glared at the spirit through his narrowed eyes as a little and stubborn child.

"And what if I don't want to go?" he challenged the ghost.

"You don't want me to dragged you too, now do you?" the red-haired man asked Chuck smirking, cocking his enormous eyebrows.

Chuck was about to replied that he could try but remembering his experience with the other ghost and how he had dragged him out, he preferred not to be difficult... specially because this ghost was taller than him for ten feet.

"Fine, but you won't change my mind" Chuck snapped annoyed and the spirit smiled, chuckling. God, this guy never stopped laughing or what? Chuck thought snorting and rolling his eyes.

"Let's see" the ghost said and lifted his torch which produced a dig sparkle, and the room faded as another scene recreated around them.

"Well, this is better than fly" Chuck observed and the spirit laughed. The boy looked around and scrunched his nose with disgust.

"God, where are we? It's disgusting" Chuck drawled, embracing himself and taking care to not step on anything on the dirty street. They were in a ghetto; the building wee little discolored and dirty, and there was an empty lot next to them full of old and ransacked cars, and a dirty snow was accumulated on the sidewalks and corners.

"We're in Queens" the spirit informed as he started to walk and Chuck followed him quickly to not be alone. He felt that in any minute someone will jump and will stab him.

"Well, in that case I think your ghost powers or whatever are failing because I can assure you I have any friend in here" Chuck responded sarcastically.

"Exactly" was the only thing that the spirit responded and Chuck looked at him frowning. This is spirit hadn't so many lights.

He through a building wall and Chuck followed him. The place was horrible and nasty and the boy didn't have an idea why they were there. They went upstairs until the apartment 98 of which door hang a battered Christmas wreath and both crossed the door.

The little apartment wasn't bad, actually it looks great taking in count the neighborhood, but it was simple. They walked crossing a corridor and entering in a little living room where there was a little and old Christmas tree with second-hand decorations but beautiful arranged, a boy around sixteen curling in a rickety couch watching and old TV and a little six-year-old boy, standing over an armchair with his face glued to the window.

In that moment a woman entered in the room twisting her hands, going through Chuck and the Ghost of Christmas Present, without noticing them as the others people who Chuck had seen that night.

"Dad is late again... and it's Christmas" the boy watching TV complained and the woman sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be here in any minute..."She responded with fragile voice and anxiously. "He said he was going just for a moment-"

"He said that too this morning. Doesn't supposed he had this day off?" the boy snapped back looking at his mother. "Is a;ways the same that jerk is always first..."

"Daddy arrived!" the little one shouted excited, interrupting his older brother protests.

"Look, I seriously don't know who these people are" Chuck told to the spirit who snorted and looked at him severely as reproaching him something.

"Of course you not"

Chuck frowned at him, exasperated, looking at the spirit as he were stupid.

"So, what the fuck are we doing here?! I have to fix something tomorrow and..."

"I'm home, Helen!" a man voice shouted as they hear the door opening. Chuck froze, turning slowly at the door recognizing that voice...

"No way" he said under his breath because that voice was that same that had asking for a day off some hours ago.

Arthur appeared in the door, removing his wool scarf, his gloves and coat.

"Darling, you're home" the woman Helen said approaching her husband and giving a soft kiss, caressing her husband's frozen cheeks.

"No way, Arthur has a wife and... kids?" Chuck said still shocked and surprised.

"I know, who would have thought that the chauffeurs were actually human beings with a life of their own?" the spirit replied, faking a shocking and valley girl voice.

Chuck glared at him and the spirit smirked.

"Ha-ha, so funny"

The little kid run towards his father and he lifted him in his arms.

"Seriously, you don't recall any situation when he had mention his wife or kids?" the spirit asked cocking his furry eyebrows and Chuck looked away. He didn't know, because the only occasions he heard Arthur was when he announced that he had arrived to his destination.

Chuck looked how Arthur greeted his other kid, and laughed and talked... he actually had never thought as him as anything else besides his chauffeur... well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew Arthur since he was a little kid and in those times they were a little more united, but still Chuck could always tell Arthur he want to drink and he always know where to take him, if he want to buy something to apologize Blair, he knew his favorite shops, he knew him... and the fact that he even didn't know he was married and have kids, deep inside him, made him feel bad and a little ashamed... But it was supposed that he hadn't to show any change of his emotions and feelings so he didn't comment anything thought that damn beard spirit looked down to him with a smart-ass smirk.

They followed the family to their little dinning room and saw Arthur setting his little son in a chair in front of a table who was already set for a Christmas dinner. Chuck looked at the kid snorting and raising an eyebrow.

"What? He's supposed to be Tiny Tommy or something?" he asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"First, I think the name of the character is Tiny Tim" the spirit cocked an eyebrow and Chuck rolled his eyes. "And second, he's not _your_ Tiny Tim, so to speak. You'll realize it later"

Chuck looked at him frowning, puzzled.

"What do you mean with _my_ Tiny Tim? Someone is going to die?" He asked remembering that actually the character in the book was sick o something and died in the alternate future of Scrooge. His mouth suddenly went dry and he glanced at the spirit a little anxiously who was suddenly quiet, and that damn spirit was anything less quiet. That revelation made Chuck's stomach twisted.

"Who is then? Arthur? Is he sick?" Chuck asked quickly looking the man as he followed his wife to the kitchen.

"Not is not him. Is someone who was trying to tell you... but you were to busy caring for your hotel" Chuck glared at the spirit for many reasons. One, making that the guilt of his deal Jack came back a little stronger this time. Two, for scolding him. And the third for not being clear. Someone he know and cared was sick... someone who had tried to talk with Chuck and he refused to talk to... the problem that those last days were a lot of people whom did that. Lily, Serena, Nate, Blair... his stomach twitched again at the possibilities... the possibilities of a word without one of them...

He walked to the kitchen because he needed to stay away from the ghost for a moment and cleared his mind which had thousand desperate thoughts and when he crossed the threshold heard heated whispers.

He saw Arthur's wife, Helen, upset, with her hands in her hips, scolding her husband.

"... he makes you work until late, after hours... he makes you drive to horrible places... How many times you've had to pick him up drunk?" Helen said, annoyed and tired.

"But darling, Chuck has had a really bad time..."

"Oh, not that excuse again! His father died almost a year ago! Don't you think it's time to get it over once and for all?" Chuck clenched his jaw when he heard her. Why that woman cared about his life? He was paying his husband right?

"And that he's worried about loosing one of his hotels? Please! Dear God! You worked for him almost all day, seven days at week and looked what life we have! Others drivers for that gain at least the triple...!"

"She's right" A strong voice behind Chuck made him jump, startled.

"Do not do that!" the boy yelled at him, placing a hand over his accelerated heart. "Can we leave now?!"

The spirit shrugged.

"If that's what you want"

"Yes it is!" he snapped as the spirit raised his torch once again. Chuck looked over his shoulder quickly at Arthur and his wife. After he was making him worked on Christmas and been rude to him, there he was defending with against some reasonable accusations... Did he was as selfish as she had said? The true that he had never considered part of Arthur's job picking him from some greedy bars, sometimes almost unconscious, or when he needed a drink at three or four in the morning... his chauffeur had been always there, always loyal... Arthur was to him like Dorota to Blair...

The room fading away took Chuck by surprise because he had been a little immerse in his thoughts. The kitchen became Did he was as selfish as she had said?in a semi lit little bar; the lights were too down, the tables too close to the table bar and Chuck hadn't any doubt that some of the bottles behind it had adulterated alcohol.

Even when Chuck had been drinking in bars like these already drunk, he didn't like them when he was sober and could smell and see with clarity.

"Where are we now?" the boy asked annoyed to the spirit.

"I think it's called Good Company in Brooklyn" the giant responded placing a hand around the size of a trashcan lid over Chuck's shoulders and leading him to the other side of the room.

"Queens and then Brooklyn? This Christmas is getting merrier and merrier" Chuck hissed and the giant burst in laugh. The only good thing is that Chuck wasn't pushed by the several men with beers bottles in hand because he just went through them.

Finally they reached the other side of the bar and Chuck found Dan Humphrey sitting alone with a bottle of beer in front of him, he looked nervous and more weird than the normal.

"Really? Dan Humphrey?" Chuck narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose with disgust looking over his shoulder at the spirit. "If this is your idea of changing my mind you're doing an awful job"

The spirit smiled, repressing a laugh making that his chest trembled.

"Actually this is a favor I'm doing to you so just watch and shut up" Chuck looked at him puzzled, and cocking an eyebrow when someone approaching Dan caught his eye; Jack.

"What the hell...?"

Jack sat next to Dan and scrunched up his nose.

"Really Humphrey? You had to pick exactly this place?" the man complained and the pseudo writer turned to him, frowning.

"Hey, nobody is going to find us here"

"You can bet on that" Jack replied taking a glass from the bar table and examining it with his nose still wrinkled.

"Can you forgive that for a moment?" Dan replied exasperated taking the glass from him. "How it went?"

"Pretty good" Jack responded snatching the beer from Dan and smelling it before returning the bottle. "My nephew definitely had a weakness and it's his business. He would sell me all his friends and family as long as I gave him back his precious hotel"

That accurate declaration made Chuck's blood boiled and flushed embarrassed. He wasn't selling anyone... right?

"I can't believe this two had set me up" Chuck hissed furiously to the ghost. "Jack I can understand but Humphrey... seriously? It is a bad joke or what? What could he get from this?"

Dan snorted and smirked.

"Of course he would do. Chuck's an ass, everyone know it" Humphrey took his hand and take a long sip of beer.

"And all this is supposed to make him a saint?" Chuck spat furiously to the spirit, controlling his urge to take Dan's collar and crashing his face to the table bar.

"But what exactly do you want from the Waldorf girl?" Jack asked to Dan with a smirk. "I asked a night with her as you told me but I never rode a horse twice, Specially one who cried... just killed the moment, thought she was not bad..."

Chuck and Dan glared at him, and the brunette boy in pajamas was having a hard time deciding who of these men he hated most.

Jack only smirked at Dan's anger and leaned closer.

"Don't tell me you want her" Dan flushed betraying his feelings and hushed a quickly:

"Of course not! I won't... I couldn't..." Jack's laugh interrupted him.

"Oh I see... you have feelings for her" Dan flushed even more with Jack's burst of laugh and Chuck's liver was about to explode of rage.

"That it's not..."

"Oh please Humphrey, save it. You're trying to eff with an effer... really bad I might add. But how exactly you pretend date... kiss or whatever you want to do with Blair Waldorf. I mean, she doesn't sprayed you Lysol each time she sees you?" Dan glared at him.

"No, she doesn't! Actually we are kind of close... Believe if someone had ever told me that I would fall for... I mean, it's Blair Waldorf for God's sake... but I don't know... she had something..."

"Oh, save it Humphrey. I don't need you make me a Blair's sonata, thank you very much. And actually this place is giving me the cribs, so let's get to the point. I gave Chuck the papers and even when he didn't tell me anything concrete I saw it in his eyes. He's going to get the signs and the tape... again, what are you going to do with Blair"

"Me nothing and you either" Dan gave him a warning glance. "Just told her she's free to go and tell her why. Tell her Chuck trade her by his hotel, expose him as well as you can..."

"THAT FUCKING SON OF BITCH!" Chuck barked beyond angry, glaring at Dan wishing him the worst of the deaths. "But he is nuts if he thinks I'm going to give him Blair!"

"Listen" the Ghost of Present Christmas silenced him so he could hear the rest.

"...Megan had already the manuscript and had contacted the editor. I just need the signs and all of them will be exposed and you will have the Empire and Bass Industries once I had finished with Lily and Serena"

"Are you realizing that Archibald will go to jail for this right?" Jack asked to Dan, not worried but delighted and the boy shrugged.

"Is why he deserves"

The room fading away took Chuck by surprise again. He was breathing sharply, his jaw and fists clenched and trembled trying to not punching the spirit just to release pat of his rage.

When a new room was recreated Chuck looked up. They were in the Van Der Woodsen penthouse who was ready for a Christmas diner. He saw Lily discussing something with the catering staff and Eric coming downstairs with Jenny.

But when the elevators opened behind them he saw something that punched his heart and stomach at the same time, leaving him cold and breathless; Dan and Blair entering together.

* * *

**Those who are worried about Blair and Dan being together, don't worry, I won't let that happen ever because it make me sick, but this way left the things interesting.**

**But I going to explain a few things, just if you are not getting the story. This happen in season 3, as I said but Blair and Dan are friends, or starting to be like in season 4. I have to say, and don't hate me please, that I actually I liked the two of them being friends (in season 4). It was funny because Blair is well Blair and Dan is all practical, and cheap and you know Dan Humphrey. And they were friends but teased each other and that was fine... So this now is that friendship but Dan had already developed feelings for her that made him the Dan that all we hate, ruined her wedding and the other stuff. I think Dan is great as villain because when he is good and everything, well he just goes unnoticed. **

**And, I know, I should explain this in the fic, I will I promise. Serena and Nate are dating but you now, there on thin ice thank you to Jenny. So that's all you should now. Thanks again guys for your supporting, I love you. **


	5. Chapter 5: Tiny Time

**This took me a little longer, you will see why. Thank you again for the reviews and your support, and don't worry I would never let the Dan-and-Blair-hideous-thing happen.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tiny Time

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in - Jimmy Eat World_

...

Chuck froze horrified and enraged of seeing his girlfriend with Humphrey. But actually he was so angry that he missed some important things like they were not touching each other, nor looking not even talking. That she was haggard and had a fake smile, the kind that only him could identify, and looked like she wished she could be anywhere else but there...

The spirit looked at Chuck waiting for him to explode, but he didn't... until they approached to Eric, Jenny and Lily to greet them and the mop-head placed a hand on her back.

"WHAT THE FUCK SHE'S DOING WITH HIM?!" he exploded even startling the spirit. "AND WHO THE FUCK THINK HE IS TO TOUCH HER?!" he yelled furious even when Blair had put away his hand almost immediately. She was too tired and too worried to argue over this strange behavior of Humphrey so she was contempt to glared at him in warning.

"Finally! I thought that you were catatonic or something" the ghost teased Chuck but he just glared at him, too enraged.

"Take me home!"

"Excuse me?" the spirit frowned, puzzled by his suddenly request.

"I said take me home! Now! To find Jack and Humphrey's lame ass and broken their fucking faces!" Chuck turned to glared at Dan in a murder way who had sat next to Blair trying to talk to her, but the girl's mind was far fidgeting with her phone and looking anxiously to the elevator doors.

"Well that's not exactly the resolution I want you to have so..."

"I don't care!" Chuck yelled at him. "I can't stand here watching how Humphrey throws himself lamely at Blair. She's mine!"

"Well, I think that she wouldn't be with him if you had come with her in first place" the spirit commented scratching his beard and the boy glared at him.

"I was through a hard moment, okay?!" Chuck snapped, defending himself.

"Oh, of course. How thoughtless of her! Having the time of her life as you suffer" the ghost replied sarcastically being that she looked like she was about to cry and run away and he wasn't precisely grieving. The boy crossed his arms and looked away angrily.

"I'm sorry but this won't take long. You still have to see another two more things" the spirit told him with a smile, looking at the elevators and when Chuck turned too, Serena and Nate entered into the penthouse.

Jenny gave Nate a fleeting smile and the boy returned it clumsily. Serena next to him, who ha noticed that, glared at the Gothic blonde as wishing that the chandelier above fell on her.

Chuck frowned at this because as far as he knew Nate and Serena were happy together in their too sweet honey moon, exchanging hair products and tanning tips.

"Serena, Nate!" Lily hurried to them. "Is Charles coming?"

Serena shook her head. Discretely Dan smirked, and Chuck once again fought the urge of slamming his face into a hard surface.

"We tried to convince him, but he almost called security" the girl rolled her eyes and Nate shrugged.

"Well, his been through a lot these days" Chuck smiled at his loyal friend.

"We know, and we try to help him, but the only thing he does is pushing everybody away" at that Serena's statement Blair looked at her lap sadly and at the first nobody noticed but Chuck... and Humphrey, but he wouldn't be able, Chuck thought a little proud as he approached her girlfriend, to see what was really going on her mind. She not only looked sad, but disappointing, and anxious and worried, and guilty... Chuck swallowed an enormous lump in his throat and forgetting she couldn't feel him, he placed his hand over hers only to feel the air beneath it.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her. He just want to hold her right now, pulled her to him, rocking her and telling her that he loved her, he fucking adore her, and he would buried his hands in her hair and kissed her until all that sadness, and pain, and anxiousness disappear from her beautiful face, and he would kiss her knuckles... and would punched Dan until each and every teeth of his fell to the floor... and then he would take her away, somewhere only they could be, far from the betrayals, and hotels deals, and insecurities and pain, just the two of them...

At the same time Lily was arguing with someone over the phone, Serena and Nate were on a corner arguing with heated whispers, Dan was trying to comfort Blair, who was trying to ignore him with her phone. Jenny was talking with Eric but glancing at Serena and Nate occasionally with a smirk and Rufus had arrived and absolutely no one had noticed it; in other words, that Christmas dinner was a completely mess.

Serena ended his fight with Nate, leaving him alone and heading to her room. Nate walked to the other side bypassing to the kitchen and going to the office. Jenny waited just a few seconds before excusing herself with Eric and followed the blond boy discretely.

Chuck didn't want to leave Blair alone and less with Humphrey next to her but even he knew that something else was going on there. Something definitely not good.

He looked up at the spirit who nodded and both went after Nate and Jenny. They found them in the office that had belong to Bart, and Chuck clenched his jaw lightly when he remembered that fact because it made him remembered the ghostly Bart that had visited him earlier, warning him about his decisions and his last wish that his son turned into a better man.

At the begging of the night Chuck only had thought he was highly intoxicated and had cursed all the times that he had watched or read A Christmas Carol, but now, deep inside of him but growing slowly, was the certainty that strangely and sickly the whole night had really happened... but it was a matter of one simple thing that he would completely believe it and will change his actions or he just wouldn't give a second thought to the night and will follow his plan to get back his hotel.

"... not your fault" Jenny's voice came out of the room and Chuck and the ghost went through the door ending in Chuck's dad's old office. Jenny was sitting over the desk, and Nate had his turned back at her, looking outside he window. "She's just paranoid"

"But I haven't given her a single reason to doubt of me" Nate replied and Chuck supposed that with her his friend meant Serena and guessing the rest.

"She doesn't trust you" Humphrey affirmed, holding back a grin. "And I don't think a relationship could work without trust"

"You're right" Nate said clumsily as ever and Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Really? She's practically guiding him" Chuck commented to the only person... or spirit-thing who could hear him. "I think he's lucky my sister hadn't head him or she would be killing him right now"

"And remember she's Serena Van Der Woodsen" Jenny kept insinuating things. "She changes boys as underwear... of course, I'm sure is not the same with you" Jenny added sweetly and poisoned and Chuck sighed even more exasperated. That was a move so Blair, obviously the little Witch had learned some tricks from her Queen and leave it to Nate didn't get it.

Nate just nodded absently.

"We should probably returned to the party" and turned to the girl who used her best I'm-so-honestly-sorry face.

"Actually, but you should returned first. I don't want to make more problems between you and Serena" the little blond added innocently and Nate smiled fondly at her, placing a hand over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Jenny... for everything" Nate told her and left the room.

Chuck was just shaking his head.

"I can't believe it! He's even more clumsy to be Nate" the boy said sighting and the spirit agreed nodding.

"I think he's lucky to have a friend like you" the ghost commented, slyly. "To help him get out of the troubles... he really trust you"

Chuck rolled his eyes but the guilt, that hadn't left but getting stronger in his stomach, hit him again.

"Okay, stop it. I get it, okay?" Chuck snapped and the ghost cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you?"

Chuck rolled his eyes once again.

"Let's returned to the party so I can keep watching Blair" that last was supposed to sound exasperated but sounded worried and the ghost smirked behind the boy, following him.

The problem was when they returned to the party and they couldn't find Blair... nor Dan, Chuck noticed through a very gritted teeth. Serena was back and talking with Eric when Nate approached her but the boy hadn't time to their problems now.

"Where is she?" He snapped trying to not yell again but he felt the anger rising in his stomach again.

"Upstairs, let's go..." the ghost didn't even need to say it, Chuck almost jumped the steps, reaching the first floor. He knew where to find her, because he knew her better than anyone and he knew that too despite that Humphrey probably was with her, she would never cheat on him.

He opened Serena's room's door and found her a siting on the edge of the bed, facing the curtains a little hunched. Dan was behind her doing the best he can do; babble and stutter.

"Come on, Blair"he was saying. "He's an ass, he doesn't deserve your tears" he placed his hand softly and Chuck could see Blair grimacing before shrugging off his hand, but he felt more angry with Dan than never before. He wasn't only conspiring with his uncle to destroy him, he had the nerve to going behind his back and trying to steal her girlfriend... that fucking son of bitch!

"Dan, please" Blair told him with tired voice. "I just want to be alone"

"But Blair, don't you see how much is he hurting you?" Dan insisted, surrounding her, and placing both of his hands in the girl's shoulders leaning to he. Oh, Chuck in that little second was tempted to knock down the ghost and grabbing the damn torch only to return to the present-present and breaking each and every single of Dan's fingers that he had the nerve to place over **HIS** girl.

But Blair smacked Dan's hands off, and pushed him before raising from the bed. She was beyond exasperated, she was pissed.

"Jeez, Humphrey. What's the matter with you? I know Chuck had been an ass but it is only our problem, not yours! So give me a break!" the girl shrieked, turning his back to Dan and facing the invisible Chuck, crossing he arms.

For the face of Dan, Chuck knew he was completely clueless about Blair's true feelings. He was looking at her upset and embarrassed for her bitchiness, but he didn't notice as Chuck how hard Blair was holding back her tears and cries.

"Blair..."

"Just leave!" Dan sighed, giving up this battle and leave the room, at least having the decency of closing the door behind her. The girl bolted the door, before returned to the bed, flopped herself back and pulled her mobile out.

Chuck approached her, sitting next to her, even when she was oblivious of his presence. She used the quick Dial and pressed one, his name immediately appearing on the screen and she placed her phone against her ear, tears starting to fall down and her shoulders shaking. It was so painfully to stare and could do anything to make her feel better, Chuck thought as he placed an arm around her trembling body, but he wasn't even able to hold her.

"Please, Chuck, please..." she sobbed, shutting her eyes, waiting for her boyfriend to pick her call, but he didn't. She let her phone slipped from her hand to her lap, and covering her face with her hands, she cried louder

"I'm such an asshole"Chuck whispered desperate and powerless against that situation.

"Yes you are" another voice startled him because when he had seen Blair so broken he had even forget about the ghost. Chuck turned to him and glared at him but his face quickly changed when he took notice of the appearance of the spirit. His beefy body was now skinny and famished, he was even a little hunched and his hair was grey. His face was wrinkled and the torch didn't have the same flame, now it was little, threatening to die.

"What happened to you?" Chuck asked scared, looking at him horrified.

"My time in this world is coming to an end..." the spirit responded calmly as if the fact of his quickly death didn't concern him in the least. "But before I left... you have something to see... or I would rather say... hear" the ghost pointed Blair and as Chuck turned his attention back to his girlfriend her mobile ran again.

This time Chuck couldn't identify the number but it was obvious that Blair did because she swallowed and her whole body trembled as she picked up the phone.

"He-hello?" her tiny voice seem to resound in the emptiness of the room and Chuck could hear the other person in the line as he were the one taking the call.

"Good evening, Miss Waldorf, it's doctor Foster. I'm sorry I'm calling you this late..." a woman voice told her and Blair swallowed again, nodding before finding her voice.

"S'okay" her really tiny voice managed to spill out and Chuck stared at her, more scared than in the whole damn night.

"What's wrong with her?" the boy asked anxiously but the ghost didn't answer, the doctor did.

"I'm sorry to tell you this on Christmas but it's urgent" the doctor seem to regret each word she was saying. "Your results arrived this morning... I'm sorry but... this is very serious"

"What results? What is serious?!" Chuck cried to the ghost but he wasn't looking at him and the fear in his chest expanded quickly and enormously as a mortal poison. He turned again to Blair and to his horror he saw that she had closed her eyes and was crying, her whole body shaking harder.

"You mean... the results were... positive?" she managed to choke out.

"I'm afraid so... and we have to start the treatment as soon as possible before the tumor expands..."

Chuck looked away as his brain tried to assimilate those words... but it couldn't... because it couldn't be true... Blair and tumor shouldn't be in the same ever, and less with the verb to have... It wasn't true... she couldn't be... she couldn't...

"A chemotherapy treatment?" Blair used all her willpower to let those words out, her scared voice and the question hitting Chuck as he were a punching bag.

"Yes, Miss Blair. We should have started the treatment before but now the cancer had expanded..." Chuck got himself from the bed and stepped back shaking his head, not able to listen the rest.

"No... No! It's not true!" he yelled at the ghost but he looked merciless at the boy. "It can't be!"

"She's human, Chuck. I assure you it can really be"

"NO!" Chuck barked more scared and angry with himself than never before. "She would have told me, she would have..."

"But she tried" the ghost yelled at him, looking at him angrily. "Or don't you remember what was your answer?" His face disfigured until be the doppelganger of Chuck's face and the ghost spoke with the boy's voice too:

"Seriously, Blair I have bigger problems now... Get over yourself, you're not the center of the universe!"

Chuck stepped back even more, his own words throwing at his face in the worst and painful way.

"I didn't mean..."

"What? Pushed her away? Hurt her?" the ghost walked to him, not wanting to give him a single chance to run away from this.

"I was trying to do the right thing, don't you understand?!"

"Which was traded her for a hotel while she was suffering by cancer?!"

Chuck opened his mouth, but his jaw hung open unable to ask because, how could he? It was true, it was the fucking true! She was his world, his everything... yet he had been about to give her just to conserve a pile of bricks. Because the Empire couldn't hold him through the night, couldn't grab his jaw and made him face his mistakes, his fears, his emotions, it couldn't rescue him from a roof, from himself, couldn't shake him back to live, couldn't make him to love... he couldn't replace any of that with his hotel and his father's company... If he chose that he would ended alone and unhappy, just as Scrooge...

"Tell me she won't die!" Chuck begged... yes, he begged to the ghost looking at Blair crying on the bed, but just as he glanced at her again, she faded, leaving the bed empty.

"That's all I see in your future" the ghost snapped. "An empty bed... the cancer is not a sickness caused by a heartbreak, but your actions could be her coup de grâce, with you actions you're setting her foot in her grave...!"

"NOOO...!" Chuck couldn't bear it and fell over his knees, grabbing the ghost robe. "Stop it, I'll do anything...!"

But the ghost stepped back and his robe parted when Chuck didn't let go. Since he was a kid, that part always scared him, when Scrooge found a haggard boy and girl in rags, holding to the ghost's legs for deal life, but the reality scared him beyond.

The boy it was himself and the girl was Blair, not in rags but in their uniform, smirking at him...

Chuck let go the robe as it had burned him and crept back, putting distance between him and the ghosts.

"This is the Ignorance" the ghost pointed the Chuck holding at his leg and the spirit or whatever talked to the boy:

"But now you're like an Arabian my father use to have" the thing through his own words at Chuck's face too. "Rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore... I can't see why anyone else would..."

"And this is the Want" the thing with Blair's teen appearance lifted her face and tears streamed down her face.

"Tell me if what you feel for me is real or if it's just a game?" she demanded brokenly to him. "If it's just a game..."

The room where they had been had been faded away and they were now in a dark room, an enormous shadow over Chuck as a strange light lit up the ghosts who was tormenting him up.

"You said you loved her, but you meant it?" the Ghost of Christmas Present asked him with a terrible and ruthless voice.

"Of course I did!" Chuck yelled at him despite that the whole situation was leaving him breathless.

"Then act like that! The words don't have meaning if you don't give them one!"

A bell rang making a thunderous cacophony and the ghost let out a long and painfully howl, grabbing his chest as he was suffering from a heart attack, but he started to laugh again louder as his skin turned grayish and the flesh reduced turning the ghost into a sickly old man.

Another bell rang and he howled again, grabbing tighter his chest and falling to the ground, his torch turning off and the ashes spreading over the floor.

Chuck couldn't move and he was sure that the next on suffering a heart attack was him. The Chuck and Blair things let go the ghost's legs and ran to him. The Blair turned a little older, as the Blair Chuck knew, but became paler and thinner and started coughing falling to the ground, shaking terribly.

The bell rang again, the ghost howled again, his little flesh dusting away. The teen Chuck thing just smirked at him turning older. His suit turned black, his face became wrinkled, his hair started to fall until he was a version of his father with brown eyes.

"NO!" Chuck yelled looking at himself as his father, to the dying Blair and to the ghost turning into a smiling skeleton. The boy covered his face with his hands unable to move.

Another bell rang and the three fade away... leaving Chuck in the dark, sobbing and grabbing his hair. It just took him a seconds realized that someone else was with him.

He didn't let his hands fall. He remembered the last ghost... and he was afraid of him. Of his appearance but above all; about the things he was going to show him.

Chuck Bass had been afraid of almost anything in his life... but this time, he feared of his own decisions. He let his hands slipped down, ready to face the other ghost... but the room was empty.

The boy squinted, looking around for the last spirit; the Ghost of the Christmas Yet to Come. He stood up and his legs trembled as they had weakened, but it was until then that he saw down at the light rectangle, noticing a shadow that hadn't to be there. It was the silhouette of a being, a cloaked being with long and sinister hands.

* * *

**So, this scene had to be really intense and that's why it took me more time than the others. Why do you think? I have to admit that the last scene of the Ghost of Christmas Present I took it from the Jim Carrey's version because it was so good and scary I think it would be perfect with Chuck to scare him and help him to see the light.**

**Please review to know what do you think? Love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadows of the future

**Thank you guys for your support. This chapter was a little difficult to do because this had to be really emotional and hard and I think I really poured my heart and soul on this. I want to be, you know, scary but touching and I don't want to be so much like A Christmas Carol. So I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Shadows of the future

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, _

_you and I..._

_21 guns - Green Day_

...

The only thing that made sound in the dark room was the constant tick tock of an invisible clock and in the middle of that unnatural silence it made an unbearable noise.

Chuck was standing froze, staring at the shadow as it were to disappear in any moment, but the boy knew it wouldn't and this was the worst part. The past two ghost have been, in a different way, playfully, sometimes even kind with him... but this... well it was enough to say that Chuck didn't remember a single version when this last spirit had shown kindness... or mercy.

His heart started to pound as crazy when he saw that the shadow raised a dark arm pointing the other side of the room. Chuck looked at there, squinting, trying to find a door or some walls, or expecting that a new room materialize there... but nothing happen. The silence remained and the pointing cloaked figure too.

"You... you want me go thee?" the boy asked, his voice trembling in shamefully way but hey, somebody else probably had already peed his pants in that situation.

He looked at the shadow but this didn't change so the boy took a deep breath and walked slowly to the other side of the room warily, the wood floor grinding under his feet.

The boy swallowed hard, not wanting venture in the dark so he looked over his shoulder to look again t the spirit... at the same time a strong noise filled the air, the floor broke and the boy felt into the darkness.

Chuck screamed his lungs out scratching the air trying to hold onto something in vain. A light beneath him suddenly appeared, blinding the boy who used his arms to cover his face, and before he could do anything else, he crashed hard on the floor, the impact leaving him breathless.

His whole body screamed of pain but he was puzzled, that fall should have killed him. When he was conscious of a cold waxed wood floor under his cheek he opened his eyes, blinking at the light of the room. He managed to sat at the floor and when he looking up, the little ire he had in his lungs disappeared.

He was in his penthouse, but it was different, he could notice as he raised from the floor. The furniture was different, less... how to put it, happy... he didn't know, but all the furniture looked like a penthouse in grief, to put it in words. Everything was grey and depressing... kind of Wall Street.

Chuck turned to walk to the elevator but a shadow figure in the wall stopped him death in his tracks. He knew it wasn't his shadow because the figure was taller and had that creepy spider-long hands... and his shadow was on the floor. That was the spirit and he raised his hand again at the bookshelf where a big flat screen rested.

The TV turned on as Chuck turned to it and he frowned when he saw the scene playing there... It was him, in Blair's building's foyer. He had a black coat and his expression was cold and angry.

As the boy approached to the screen, the doors of the foyer opened and Blair entered through them, fixing her eyes in Chuck, her empty and hurt eyes.

"How so soon?" Chuck asked hoarsely to her, in a way he hadn't any right to speak to her.

"Please tell me Jack was lying" Blair wasn't screaming nor her voice was trembling, it was just weak. She was still in the same shock. "You wouldn't betray me like that..."

"What's that?" the real Chuck in pajamas asked scared to ghost behind him, unable to look away from the screen.

"Betray you?" the Chuck in the screen smirked coldly. "You were the one pursuing my uncle" the boy threw that at her face when he knew that it wasn't her fault, she hadn't pursuit anything, he had pushed her to it... And the real Chuck understand that this scene was the future, the future of his decision to trade his girlfriend for the hotel... but that had changed...

"But only for you!" Blair shrieked outraged and hurt. "Because I think it was the only way to save your hotel!"

Nobody spoke for a few seconds, nor in the screen nor in the room. Finally, the Chuck in the screen looked down and Blair's eyes filled with tears.

"I would do anything to help you" she told him, brokenly. "All you have to do was ask"

Real Chuck ran his hands hardly against his face not wanting to hear the rest, but at the same time he needed.

It was a silent again and then he heard his own voice:

"If I had asked... it wouldn't work. You would have gone to Jack willing and he knew we were working together" Chuck put down his hands and saw himself glaring at her... glaring at her! In a same way his father had always glared at him... In that moment he really looked like his father, like Big Bart Bass... willing to give anything... and anyone to succeed.

"...I do was necessary to win!"

And Chuck hated himself, he wanted to crash that screen to not kept hearing...

"No..." Blair shook her head trying to convince her that he wasn't seriously, that he hadn't betray her in the worst way.

"I can let my feelings cost me all that I built"

"Even if it means loosing me instead?" Blair asking him, really trying to kept calm.

"NO!" the Chuck outside the screen yelled, but as before, no one heard him.

Blair couldn't resist the façade anymore and walked to Chuck, crying.

"All that I did was love you" she said as justifying herself.

"NO, BLAIR!" Chuck reached the screen but it was cold and solid. It was the same that scream to someone in a movie to not do something; useless.

Chuck in the screen looked at her ruthless and cold, as the ghost to the other Chuck and used the same words that Chuck had repeated when he agreed to sell his friends to Jack:

"The worst thing I ever did... The darkest thought I ever had... you said you stand by me through anything... this Blair is anything"

That words just sound wrong, everything just sound wrong... and Chuck understand that his father and the others ghosts had been right. That Blair and the other had promised him stand by his side no matter what, didn't mean he could use them... that promise didn't turned them in his property.

"I never thought that the worst thing you'll ever do will be to me" she sobbed finally broken.

Chuck just looked hopelessly at the scene wanting to the Chuck in there react too, say something... do something...

"You were on your own"

Chuck closed his eyes and heard the slap strong and dry, clenching his jaw as he had felt the sting sensation.

"Good bye, Chuck" her tiny, fragile and hurt voice, say goodbye to him for good...

Real Chuck didn't know the scene had change until he opened his eyes again.

In the screen he was sitting in his penthouse, scotch in hand, when somebody entered; Lily. He stood up immediately but he froze when he saw the severe expression of his stepmother.

"I'm really disappointed of you, Charles" he hurt but firm voice, sound too much like Blair's.

"Look if it's about Blair..."

"It's about a tape with my daughter" Lily interrupted him and the boy was speechless.

"Lily..."

"How could you? You know that Jack came here today and asked me Bass Industries in exchange of the tape" Chuck's screen heart and real Chuck's hearts dropped to their knees.

"What?" Chuck looked at her horrified. "You didn't..."

"I did" Lily assured him, lifting her chin and Chuck became enraged.

"You didn't right to do that?! It's my father's company!" he yelled approaching dangerously to her.

"And it's my daughter's life, Charles!" she shot back, without being intimidated by his rage. "As you said, you didn't right to do that"

"Please" Chuck snapped sarcastically. "Serena's reputation will not be damaged for another sex tape"

Lily's slapped resounded as strong and hard as Blair's, and the woman looked about to cry.

"Once I consider you my son... but you're hopeless, Charles" Chuck turned to he, hurt by first time. "Now that I'm not longer the owner of Bass Industries, you and I have nothing else to do. I want you to stay away from me and my family, for good Charles... And I hope you're proud..." and just as the love of his life had walked away from him, his only family did too.

Real Chuck turned to the ghost in the wall hopelessly before a new scene started.

Nate entered in the penthouse and Chuck walked to him, a scotch in hand, handing his friend another drink with a smirk.

"Nathaniel, good. Now dress up. You and me are going in a lost weekend, but this time will be the whole week"

Nate just glared at him and bypassed his ex friend without answer.

Chuck frowned and followed his blond friend to his room.

"Nate, what the hell...?"

"Exactly my question, what the hell?!" the boy finally exploded, turning to Chuck.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about how you trade Blair for this fucking hotel and how you sell that Serena tape!"

Chuck clenched his jaw and set the drinks in a table.

"I did what I have to do, it's my legacy...!"

"Well I'm happy that you have your fucking legacy because now it's the only thing you have" and threw to Chuck a book. The glared at his friend, catching the book and watched the cover.

"Inside" by Dan Humphrey.

"What the fuck it's that?"

"It's the book where Dan exposes all of us, Serena's trouble with that guy who died, even wrote about my father flying out of the country"

"Your father already paid for that" Chuck responded without looking at him. "They won't put him in jail again"

"No! But he wrote that my mother and I helped him to escape and he had our signs that proved that veracious. My mother and I already have a denouncement for helping my father"

Chuck looked at him surprised and shamed.

"I didn't know..."

"What?! That you were selling us to your fucking uncle?!" Nate shoved his chest and Chuck stumbled, crashing with a chair.

Nate took a bag from the closet and his wallet and pointed Chuck, enraged.

"You and I were done, for good!"

And with that he left the room and the screen turn off.

Chuck was breathless, his brain trying to absorb all at the same time. He had lose everything, Blair, his family, his friends... all by that decision.

The floor disappeared again beneath his feet and he felt, screaming and flipping through a snow storm, landing in a snowdrift.

The boy lifted his face to the snow and found the ghost shadow next to him in the snow. They were in the graveyard next the St. Paul's chapel and it was a cold and grey day.

The ghost pointed forward and when Chuck looked up, completely scared hoping to see a forgotten tombstone with his name on it, but what he saw was a bunch of familiar people, all in black walking to the chapel.

He quickly stood up and without waiting the ghost, he ran to the people there. It was Lily, and Serena and Eric... Eleanor, and Cyrus, Dorota, Harold Waldorf and his partner Roman... even the Humphrey family was there and all looked devastated. Chuck, seeing this felt a little but warm hope growing in his chest. He wasn't forgotten like Scrooge, he had even a funeral and people who cared for him (omitting the Humphreys) assisting and crying for him... but something that really hurt him was to see that neither Blair or Nate were around. The girl that he loved more than anything and his best friend weren't there? Or, well maybe they were already inside the chapel... or maybe they were too broken to assist? But something didn't just fit in there. Dan Humphrey was crying... he was fucking crying! Maybe for happiness, Chuck thought. But Blair's parents and Cyrus... and dear God, Dorota was utterly lost and broken. Her face broke Chuck's heart, it was the face of someone who had lost a son or... no...

Just as he understood what was happening a limo appeared and all the mourners tuned to them, enraged. A haggard version of himself, came out of the vehicle. He hadn't shave, he hadn't comb his hair, he hadn't even buttoned his shirt right. His eyes were red rimmed and had a bouquet of pink peonies in one hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Dan Humphrey shouted and the future Chuck just glared at him, without answered him, he just bypassed him.

"You're not going in there!" this time was Serena who stopped him. The girl looked completely broken as well and now looked enraged, glaring at Chuck with the most pure hate.

"Try stop me" he was able to bark at her but his voice sound like disconnected and he kept walking until Blair's family, including Dorota of course, blocked his way.

"You don't have right to be here" Cyrus said with the most angry and broken voice, Cyrus; the cheerful Cyrus, the short little happy man who always had the best of attitudes and had always been fond with him. "Go home, Charles" no Chuck, no familiarity, no sympathy for the great, all-consuming and devastator pain that both felt.

"I have to see her" he explained his hands and jaw shaking. "One last time"

"Why?" Serena snapped, merciless. "To feel better with yourself"

"I LOVED HER!" he shouted his lungs out, turning to her. He was furious, he was broken, he was lost and wasn't a way back.

"You didn't!" Dan yelled to him, stepping in front of Serena. "You only broke her!"

"And who the hell are you?!" Chuck yelled back smirking at him. "Maybe you were glued by her side but she had never loved you!"

"Maybe she didn't love me as she loved you, but I was by her side through all of this!" the mop-haired boy screamed at him, pushing him. "Where were you, huh? Where were you?!"

And he couldn't answer, because Hipster Humphrey was right. Where he had been? Why he had been by her side? Why he had broken her?

Chuck stepped back slowly, overwhelmed by the hate of the people who once loved him, omitting the Humphreys of course.

"Nate even couldn't be here, thanks to you" Serena snapped at him again. "And Blair died because of you!"

And even when her accusation was exaggerated, nobody corrected her. Nobody defended him... how could they... if neither himself could do it?

Chuck threw the peonies to the snow and came back to his limo. And the other Chuck, the Chuck next to a ghostly shadow on the snow, just couldn't move. The pain, the hate... always to overwhelming... and the though of Blair... the thought of Blair... in there...

"Get me the hell out of here" Chuck muttered turning to the shadow on the snow, feeling a powerful pain compressing his chest, ripping his heart slowly and painfully. "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I... don't... I don't want..."

But the ghost wasn't pleasing or indulgent, he didn't give a break or a friendly shoulder. The ghost point to the chapel and when Chuck refused to move an invisible force pushed Chuck, to the chapel.

In the blink of an eye, he crossed the chapel doors and crossed the aisle against the will. The force stopped pushing him and he felt to the ground at the feet of a white coffin. The boy couldn't stand... he just couldn't... he couldn't see her like that... He cried, burying his face in the could ground of the chapel crying... the great Chuck Bass crying as a little scared boy... and he was one.

A shadow wrapped his arm and pulled up. He landed on his feet, tottering lightly and before he could help it, his eyes landed on the body lying on the red silk inside the coffin.

Blair was paler and her hair had lost shine, but her curls spread over the red as they once had spread over his pillow... and her eyes were closed, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks who weren't blushed... and who wouldn't be anymore... and his pouting lips, cold and colorless... she was still beautiful, she looked as she were just sleeping... but she wasn't... she wouldn't wake up with a smile or with her eyes accusing him for had ended her beauty sleep. She wouldn't laugh or tease him, she wouldn't look at him, glare at him... she wouldn't match her outfits with his, nor use his robe or his shirt... she wouldn't wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and kissed his neck, or around his waist and buried her face in his chest... she wouldn't complain... she wouldn't tell him that she loved him, that she had only loved him... never.

He stepped back without couldn't turned away... he felt as his heart were ripped from his chest and the boy were slowly bleeding to death, he felt as he weren't alive anymore, as he where a ghost as the ones that had tormenting him through the night... he finally fully understand the meaning of hell on earth...

He ran away from the chapel and headed to the graveyard... he couldn't bear it, he wanted to die and reach Blair, to disappear... but the ghost was literally at his toes, following him.

"Please... just take me to a better place" he sobbed because he was crying and he hadn't even noticed it. "Somewhere happier..."

This time the floor didn't break. The snow covered him, in a closed swirl to then disappear letting him see a dirty thrift shop.

Chuck looked confused around and saw a really familiar woman carrying an enormous plastic bag. It took him a seconds realized that it was her housekeeper.

The maid walked toward to the seller and smiled.

"Hi, Jared"

"Good morning, Mrs. Holt. What brings you there?" the man with a big walrus mustache greeted her.

"I have good stuff to sell you... if you don't mind the source of course" the woman added with an oily and malicious smiled and the seller smirked.

"I would never kiss and tell. So, show me"

The woman opened the bad and took from there several suits in wood hangers and the boy frowned when he recognized them; they were his. A Dior tux, an Ermenegildo Zegna worthy at least ten thousand dollars... The man smiled greedy admiring the quality. The woman then putted several shirts, ties, leather shoes, cuff-links, even his silk sheets and his velvet robe...

"Where do you find all this?" the man asked surprised and she smiled.

"Remember my boss? The man of the year?" she added chuckling in a despicable way. "Well, I walked to him today and let's say he won't need this anymore"

The seller frowned and looked at the woman.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. He did it himself and well I just thought that all these treasures will be wasted" the woman explained, shrugging. "I show you something else?" the woman took a little black leather box from her pocket and opened to him. The man almost fell from his shoes when he saw the enormous diamond ring nestled in and Chuck's heart broke again if that was possible.

"This is Harry Winston. It's worth's at least ten thousand dollars!"

"Bullshit!" the woman replied, finding the catch in the man actions. "It's worth fifty thousand dollars, I checked the web page. But could be yours for twenty"

The man looked at her pursing his lips and accept the offer.

"It was his?" the seller asked at the woman as he started to calculate the value of all the objects.

"Yes! Such a lame idiot!" the woman mocked. "I don't know to who is he was going to propose if all the world hates him... as far as I know he traded his last girlfriend for a hotel... actually she died a month ago..."

The thrift shop faded away and Chuck couldn't be more grateful. His penthouse appeared again but this time there was a police yellow tape across his bedroom's threshold.

The boy froze but in the wall next to that door the spirit reappeared, pointing the room inside.

There was no way in hell he could get inside, he just couldn't. He couldn't... He stepped away but the ghost didn't take a no for an answer and made him entered in his bedroom, once again.

His eyes felt immediately to the bed... and he sighed because it was empty. But then he started to scared again... then... if the bed was empty, where...

The ghost slipped to the bed and extended his arm at his right, at Chuck's closet... and when the boy turned to the walk-in huge closet he cried, stepped back, hit the corner of the bed and fell to the ground.

The body of Chuck hang from a rope inside the closet...

"No..." Chuck lifted from the floor and ran the hell out of the room, but suddenly he was running in the graveyard, the Ghost of the Christmas Yet to Come, chasing him, in the middle of a snow storm.

His feat stuck in something, bringing down the boy to the snow. He turned as a thunder echoed hard and loud, watching completely scared as the spirit approached him.

"Please! I'll change, I swear! Just tell me I can change that... " the boy yelled, crawling back. "I won't betray anyone, I would cancel the fucking contract and I would never try to do that again! I would appreciate everyone around me, I'll truly loved them! I would never pushing anyone away, and I always put them first above the money and the job...!"

Another thunder resounded as his back hit a stone tomb, but the spirit was depth as his begs.

"Please, I would be grateful for the things I have, I'll be there for Blair always and I will help her out of this, please let me! I even promised help the others...!"

The ground behind him broke and he felt, holding onto some cold roots that were sticking out of the earth.

"PLEASEE!" Chuck yelled as the hands of the spirit grabbed his, forcing the boy to let go the root. "NO, NO, PLEASE! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU AND THE OTHERS! I SWEAR I'LL CHANGE, PLEASEE!" the hands of the spirit let go Chuck's and the boy fell screaming... watching was the coffin beneath him opened to receive him...

Chuck's head and shoulder was the first to hit the floor and his whole body followed them. He was shaking, he was drenched in sweat and when he opened his eyes he saw the ceiling of hi penthouse above him, one of his legs still over his bed, draped in silk sheets.

* * *

**So, what do you think guys? I exaggerated? At the end, I didn't want to use Scrooge phrases, you know about keeping the Christmas in his heart and all that because I think that wouldn't be real in Chuck's case but I think I did a good job scaring the hell out of him, hhahaha. Well I expected that you have liked it and don't worry because the next chapter will be happier and to NSThorlover who asked me more interaction between Serena and Nate, you will have it, I promise. Thank you again guys, love you.**


	7. Chapter 7: A new dawn, a new man

**I'm sorry it took me this long. I wasn't inspired and I didn't want to ruin the end with a lazy fic, so finally is here. Its divided in two parts and I'm thinking in maybe do an epilogue. Well thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I love them, as always. Thank you for your support and kept reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

A new dawn, a new man

Part I

_And you see the things they never see_  
_All you wanted I could be_  
_Now you know me_  
_And I'm not afraid_

_And I want to tell you who I am_  
_Can you help me be a man?_  
_They can't break me_  
_As long as I know who I am_

_I'm still here - Goo Goo Dolls_

...

Chuck slowly sat down at the floor, taking the sheets out of him. He turned at the windows and saw the daylight poking through an open window; a window that he hadn't open when he went to sleep last night...

His heart accelerated and to his own surprised, he smiled. He slowly rose from the floor and crossed to his window looking down at Central Park and the tiny persons and cars around. He closed it and then returned to his bed taking his cellphone from the night table, next to his bed.

He turned around as he unlocked the screen and his eyes caught his reflect in his full length mirror and he almost dropped his phone. He approached slowly, his eyes widened by the surprise; he was dirty... his knees and elbows and another part of his robe and pajamas were covered in dirt and when he turned and found his slippers, he discovered they were dirty as well and wet... as a prove from the ghosts that everything happened last night had been real.

Chuck found this really creepy but comforting too, it was a proof that he could do it better, that his father was, somehow, was watching over him and a resolution for his endless dilemma about choosing work, money and the company, over the love, friendship and family... and he burst in laugh, wanting to jumping around his penthouse like Scrooge always do at the end of the movie, but of course, he didn't do it, he was Chuck Bass... a better Chuck Bass, thought.

He saw his phone again and effectively checked that was twenty-fifth of December, it hadn't happened anything, he had a chance yet... He looked the time; seven a.m. and he was grateful it was early because he have several things to do.

Chuck found two missing calls from Blair and something hard and cold hit his stomach remembering the doctors call that it was going to take place within hours... before he realize what he was doing he was searching in Internet about cancer, causes and cures and the best treatment centers. He called to Henri Bendel, Bergdorf Goodman, Tiffany and CO. (of course), Pierre Hermé patisserie and to his P.I. too. He took a shower, a quick breakfast and then called Jack.

"Dear Nephew, you just could wait a few more hours?" Jack asked hoarsely. Clearly Chuck had waken him up.

"Not if you want the signs and the tape" Chuck snapped coldly.

"We're eager this morning, aren't we?"Jack teased the boy, as he always loved to do. "Where?"

"My place. Within an hour" he ended the call and checked the time. It was eight o'clock and he had told Arthur that he needed to be there at eleven.

He smirked, dressed up quickly in his best Lanvin suit, adding a purple bow tie instead of the ties that he had been used to often and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Jack arrived in time and found Chuck sitting in his couch texting. The boy looked up, set up his phone in the table and stood up, receiving his uncle with a cold glare.

"You have it?" his uncle asked and the boy took a manila folder with the papers and tape inside.

"You?" Jack lifted a folder and scratched his chin with his free hand.

"What about Blair?"

Chuck clenched his jaw looking with hate at his uncle.

"Don't worry about her" he replied coldly and Jack walked to him to take the manila folder but Chuck move it back looking at Jack.

"Before I give this to you I just want to know something"

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"How did you manage to steal my hotel?" Chuck asked, glaring at him.

Jack smirked and cocked his head.

"A master does not reveal his tricks, little nephew"

"Tell me" Chuck's voice was so authoritarian that even Jack forgot he was just a nineteen year old boy.

"Well if you must know, with a little help I... switch some signs" Jack smirked at him.

"You didn't have any right to do that!" Chuck yelled at him and Jack sighed, exasperated.

"Oh, come on, Chuck. It's not like you had never played dirty, so stop fussing and take it like a man" his uncle teased and Chuck glared at him.

"I will take it like a man. But not like you!" and with that the boy threw the folder into his fireplace.

"No!" Jack yelled trying to stop him but it was too late, the fire was intense and the folder was already burned. The man turned to his nephew angry and smiled maliciously to him.

"You just have lost your precious hotel, Chuck"

But the boy didn't explode or became enraged instead he smirked.

"What did you do was illegal, Jack. And you'll paid for it" the man smirking back, snorting contemptuously and turned to leave the penthouse but to cops came from Chuck's bedroom, blocking his way.

"Jack Bass, you're under arrest for fraud, personation, uttering and forgery with Intent charges"

Jack's heart dropped to his knees as he turned to Chuck shocked and furious.

"You set this up!"

"Yes I did" Chuck confirmed with a smirk and Jack pounced to him enraged but the cops stopped him, twisting his arms and handcuffed him.

"Merry Christmas, Jack" Chuck told him as the cops left the apartment with his uncle arrested.

* * *

Chuck was already waiting for Arthur outside, his best cold glare in place.

The limo arrived in time of course but Arthur looked nervous when he rushed to open the door for the boy and met his angry eyes.

"Good morning, Mr..."

"You're late" Chuck cut him off coldly and crossing his arms. "How do you expect I gave yo the day off when you're so incompetent"

"Bu-but Mr. Bass" Arthur babbled puzzled and scared. "You t-told me I had been here at eleven o'clock"

"Enough Arthur, I don't want to hear excuses. You leave me no choice but to..."

"Please Mr. Bass" Arthur interrupted him, pleading.

"Tripling your salary"

"I'm sorry, I... what?" The man looked at Chuck confused, sure that he was about to fired him, but instead... Chuck smiled playfully at him and patted his shoulder.

"Honestly, Arthur. After everything you have done for me you really think I could be able to fire you? On Christmas?"

The man looked confused at his employer who was still smiling at him and he smiled back slowly.

"Well... you certainly scared me, Mr. Bass" Arthur responded a little breathless and the boy laughed lightly. He pulled of his checkbook, wrote his name and Arthur's, wrote a pretty large sum of zeros, and finally signed it before handled it to Arthur who looked the check with wide eyes.

"Take this family of yours to vacation. You have the entire week off and if you want the next too" Arthur looked up from the check to the boy really grateful and touched.

"But, Mr. Bass"

"Mr. Bass nothing, my name is Chuck, if you don't mind" Chuck interrupted him and looked at his watch. "Look, you still have plenty time to buy several pretty gifts and, seriously, I don't want to hear about you the whole week"

Arthur smiled fondly at the boy, still a little shocked. He had known him since he was a little lonely boy, and now he had finally grown up... he always knew that Chuck could do it, be a great man. The chauffeur extended a hand with shiny and grateful eyes.

"Thank you... Chuck" the boy shook his hand and the man pulled him to a quick hug.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur" Chuck said goodbye and the man nodded, surrounding the limo but stopped before enter to look one last time at the boy, with a grateful smile.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Bass"

* * *

The elevators opened and Chuck walked into the foyer, leading several men all carrying striped shopping bags and boxes from Bendels, purples from Bergdorfs, whites from Dior, black from Chanel, beiges from Louboutin, blues from Jimmy Choo, greens from Tiffany and another whites from La Perla, of course. It was a rainbow of bags of almost every shape and size, carrying thousand and thousand of dollars in shoes, dresses, blouses, skirts, lingerie, books and jewelry.

The boy pointed the corridor and the men followed him heading to the living room. As the employees arranged the several bags and boxes under a Christmas tree, Chuck heard hurried steps behind him and turned startled just to find Dorota frowning at them.

"What's happening here? What are doing here, Mr. Chuck?" she demanded in her strong accented voice, looking annoyed and angry, looking at the pile of gifts that covered at least the third part of the living room to the boxes and the bouquet of red peonies and freesias that Chuck was crying himself.

"I came to see Blair" he responded carefully. He was sure that Dorota had noticed how bad he had been to her precious Miss Blair, and wasn't happy nor indulgent to him.

"Why today? You hadn't been here in days" Dorota crossed her arms, cocking a suspicious eyebrow and Chuck sighed, approaching to her.

"Look, I know I've been an ass with her..."

"That's an understatement" Dorota interrupted him, not wanting to be moved by his words.

"I'm sorry. I've been unfair to her and I had pushed away, but I love her and I won't let her go" Dorota pursed her lips trying to ignore his pleading eyes and the boy smirked playfully. "Even if I had to go through you, Dorota, I'm going upstairs, you should know"

Dorota lifted her chin.

"I would like seen you try" she responded, snorting indignant and Chuck repress a smirk because he know he had won her over.

The polish woman turned to him and raised a threatening finger, narrowing her blue eyes.

"It's the last time... you hurt her again and..."

"... and I'm sure nobody's going to find my body" Chuck finished with a smiled. "Thank you Dorota"

The boy took a Tiffany's box he was carrying and gave it to her. The woman took it surprised and startled when Chuck kissed her cheek and rushed upstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Dorota!"

The woman watch how he disappeared upstairs completely shocked but slowly smiled, shaking her head.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Chuck"

* * *

He opened the door slowly, not wanting to startled her and found her curling up in her bed, under the covers, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's for the umpteenth time. On the screen Fred was trying to reach Holly in the crowded party, and Chuck remembered that scene always made Blair laugh; when the cat jumped into somebody's head, the phone on the suitcase and the hat on fire... but she didn't laugh or giggle... nothing, she was just staring sadly at the screen and the boy couldn't bear it.

He left softly the boxes and bouquets on her vanity, took off his jacket placing it over her chair, kicked off his shoes and slipped next to her.

Blair startled when she felt his arm around her waist but relaxed immediately because she knew exactly to who that arm belonged. How could she not? She would recognize that arm wherever, always... and she closed her eyes as she felt those lips kissing her temple softly, sighing with relief because she had started to think that she was losing him... but he had returned to her.

Chuck caressed her cheek with the back of his hand losing himself in her sweet smell and her soft skin. God! How he had managed to survive so long without her? He hadn't the slightest idea but he wouldn't do it again! Ever! He kissed her cheek softly, and shuddering lightly the girl turned her face opening her eyes and meting his. Neither said anything for a few moments, they just stared at each other, enjoying the closeness, greeting with their eyes. She smiled lightly, her face lighting up with happiness and relief.

"Hi" she mumbled and he smiled back at her, feeling an utterly and unbreakable peace around them.

"Hi, there" he whispered lifting his hand from her waist and cupping her cheek. The girl leaned at his contact, closing her eyes and his heart swallowed painfully, she looked so happy just to have him there...

He pulled her close, kissing her forehead tenderly, his lips lingering a little more, caressing the soft and warm skin under them.

"God, I missed you..."

Blair's eyes filled of tears and turned the rest of her body, burying her face in his chest wrapping her tiny arm around his waist.

"I missed you too, Chuck" her voice sound so fragile and so weak that he couldn't take it. Blair Waldorf was anything but weak, he knew it perfectly. When something was wrong or she didn't get her way, she pouted, yelled, get furious, she wasn't the kind of girl who cry or whimper about something and he understood, as he saw her at the edge of the tears, that he had hurt her and broken her even more than other times...

He closed his eyes, kissing the line of her hair. He was going to fix her, and her life; he bowed right there that he wouldn't let that anything o anyone to hurt he or make her unhappy... he wouldn't let it.

Chuck pulled her closer searching her lips with his, kissing her slowly and lovingly, apologizing with that kiss for all the pain and anxious that ha had put over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" the boy mumbled whole-hearted, against her lips but Blair shook her head.

"It's okay, you were under so much pressure and..."

"No, Blair" Chuck pulled back and Blair sat, looking at him worried that he would push her away again but he just turned on his knees to face her, taking her hands in his. "I had no excuse for the way I treat you. You didn't deserve it and I couldn't be more sorry" the girl just couldn't take her eyes off of him, overwhelmed by an enormous feeling of love toward his boyfriend. "I... I was afraid..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. That was it. It was time to swallow his macho pride and opened up at he, she deserved it.

"I didn't want to lose the hotel for I work for, it wasn't fair this time and... I didn't want to disappoint you. You said you trusted me but I let Jack stole my hotel..."

"It wasn't your fault Chuck" Blair told him kindly, squeezing his hands to reassuring him.

"I know, but it wasn't your either. I just didn't want you to see me like that. I want you to feel secure around me as always. I want to fit it so badly and I couldn't so I pushed you away" the boy looked down at their hands, ashamed, but Blair leaned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist too, and buried his face on her messy curls.

"You don't need to have a hotel to make me feel secure Chuck" she whispered in his ear, kissing his hair. "I just want to be there for you. I want you can trust me and let me help you when you couldn't do it alone. I love you, and I meant it when I said I will stand by you through anything"

Blair's words just killed him and made him feel more ashamed but more loved too. And he thanked to his father, and to that freaking ghost that had utterly and completely scared the fuck out of him... it was worthless.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless, a beautiful and enormous grin breaking into their faces.

"I love you too, Blair" the boy responded lovingly and solemnly. "And I'll be there for you too, no matter what. I know I haven't been the best person but I promise that I'll try my best for you"

The girl melt into his arms and rested her head in his shoulder as he rubbed her back, softly. He kissed her head one more time before pulling back and looked at the screen with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought that My Fair Lady was your movie to cheer you up" Chuck commented and the girl shrugged.

"I wanted a happy ending more specific" the boy turned to Blair and caught her staring at him lovingly. He kissed her softly one more time before pulling back again and the girl pouted reaching for his collar but he giggled, stopping her hands.

"Don't you want to see your gifts first?" he asked her, knowing her love for the gifts and more if they were plenty.

"I prefer unwrapped this first" Blair drawled with a slinky smiled, wickedly, trying to kiss him again and he smirked at her, before kissing her hungrily, pushing her back down to the mattress, as their hands caress each other, their tongues ravishing with delight and rolling over the bed as they pulled at their clothes.

What the hell? Chuck thought. His surprised could wait one hour... maybe two.

* * *

"Come on, Waldorf. Wipe that adorable pout of yours, I hear your stomach roared"

"Well I am hungry... but not for food" Chuck smirked over his shoulder at his insatiable girlfriend and fight the urge of scooting her and locked again in her bedroom... the fact that she was wearing only her silk robe didn't help him.

"I'm perfectly aware that I caused that effect on almost anyone" he drawled cockily and the girl scoffed, rolling her eyes as they descended the stairs.

"Don't flatter yourself so much, Bass. That tent in your pants is telling me you want me as much as I want you" she responded teasingly and smirked when he glared at her.

"Shut up and kept walking, Blair"

They reached the bottom and Blair gasped at the seeing of so many gifts under her tree. His heart warmed when he saw her grin and he thought he was able to buy the entire Bendel's building if he could make her smiled like that.

"Chuck... you already gave me the peonies and the Cartier necklace" Blair told him, fighting the urge of running to the presents.

"That was my apologize gifts" he told her caressing her chin. "These are my Christmas gifts and I felt very hurt if you don't accept them" He smiled at her and she didn't need to heart it twice. She almost jump to the colorful sea of shopping bags and started to open them, gasping and thanking.

"Oh my... Chuck, it's beautiful! God, it's the new Diane von Furstenberg bag! How do you get it, I've been in the waiting list... look at this, necklace! It's just like the Audrey's that wears on...!"

Chuck walked to her, watching opening the boxes, admiring the dresses and commenting about the jewelry excited.

"This is too much, Chuck" Blair responded opening the third Dior's haute couture dress, and loving it with all her heart.

"It's not enough" the boy responded as he reached a little black box from his pocket. Blair shook her head, opening a Marchesa new collection dress, her back on Chuck. "I just wanted make you happy"

"Those are beautiful, Chuck, of course you make me happy..." the girl responded, turning around with an enormous grin on her face but this was wiped immediately. She was in complete shock, she was so stunned by what she saw that the Machesa couture of fifteen thousand dollars slipped through her fingers and felt to the ground.

Chuck was on one knee, the most beautiful and sincere smile on his face as he held a Harry Winston little box open. A diamond ring nestled on it between the velvet.

"Blair, I know we're still young I don't want to push you" Chuck said more nervous or anxious than in the whole night. "We don't have to do it right away, we could wait until you finish the school, but I can't imagine my life with any other woman... ever. Is you who I see next to me for the rest of my life, is only you who I eve considered as my equal, and is only you the only girl I've ever loved..."

Blair knew she was crying when she felt the tears falling to her neck.

"Please, Blair, would you marry me?"

It took her just a few seconds to react. She let out a sob, before covering her mouth with her hand.

"...my... yes! Yes! I will, Chuck! I'll marry you!" she started to giggle even when she was still crying and she saw a smiled she had barely seen on him in a few occasions; it was pure and utterly joy. Chuck slipped the ring on her finger, kissing the diamond before standing and kissing Blair for dear life, picking her up and spun her around. The girl cupped his face in her hands, giggling against his lips, as his hands pressed her against his chest closer.

When she pulled back, she stared at his face unable to wipe her smile off, and traced his jaw with her finger softly.

"I love you, Chuck" she told him whole-heartedly and he couldn't be more happy. How he could think once that his happiness depend on his hotel? It was absurd. He only needed Blair to be completely happy.

"I love you too, Waldorf soon-to-be-Bass" and their lips met again. Chuck managed to reach her bedroom without killing them as he climbed the stairs kissing her.

The white wood doors closed and wouldn't be open until plenty hours later.

* * *

It was almost two o'clock when Dan Humphrey entered in the Waldorf penthouse with a confident smile and a little bouquet of yellow roses... but instead of met Blair, he almost bumped into a hurried Dorota.

"Mr. Dan. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Blair, Dorota. Is she upstairs?" the boy asked, looking up to the stairs. but the housekeeper shook her head.

"She went to lunch with Mr. Chuck"

That news greeted Dan as a punched in the guts.

"Chuck?" he repeated confused. He was supposed to be drowning his sorrows in scotch as the past week. What he was doing hanging with Blair again? The boy thought furiously.

Dorota cocked an eyebrow and nodded. As she could hated Chuck when he hurt Blair, she really was fond of the boy. She had known him since he was a little boy and knew and Blair were inevitable. Dorota knew his tricks as well as Blair's but Dan Humphrey was a mystery to her, a not pleasant one. He looked like that polite guy who always did the right thing but when she saw the rage and envy on his face, the woman knew that he wasn't what he appeared to be... and she didn't like it.

"Yes. Mr. Chuck. He's the boyfriend after all, right?" Dorota responded a little cold but Dan didn't notice. His mind was already scheming.

"Yes" Dan responded absently. "Can you give her these when she came back?" and he handed the flowers to Dorota who took them reluctantly. "And tell her I'll see her on Lily's?"

Dorota nodded and watched as Humphrey disappeared in the elevator again. The woman sighed and walked to the kitchen to throw away the flowers. God knew was Mr. Chuck was able to d jealous and she didn't want to ruin their bliss for their engagement. Miss Blair deserved to be finally happy.

* * *

Nate came out of the shower, a tower around his waist and was drying his hair with another. He tossed it on a chair and walked to his phone, unlocking the screen. Nothing. No calls from Serena, not even a text.

He sighed and put it back over the night table.

What was wrong with her? Why she was still mad at him? He had even lost the count of the times he had told her she didn't feel a thing for Jenny and that absolutely nothing was happening between them, but she just couldn't believe him. He wondered if that means that maybe his relationship was condemned... Jenny was right, if it wasn't trust then their relationship couldn't work... and then he wondered if it was the best listening Jenny... well she was his friend right. Nothing had happen between them... well, maybe Jenny did flirt sometimes with him but that was only her Constance Queen phase... right? Shit! He was so messed up... He picked his phone and called Chuck, hoping that he wasn't in his Grinch mood.

He waited and finally his friend greeted him so happily that Nate wondered if he had dialed the right number.

"Chuck?"

His friend scoffed and Nate imagined him, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, you call me Nathaniel" Chuck responded slowly as he were talking to a very little kid or a retarded person, but playfully, not as he were mad.

"It's just you hear so... happy man" Nate responded still shocked. "What happened to you? The Christmas Ghost visited you in the night or something?"

He heard Chuck chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that..."

"Chuck, hurry... you will see him in the night" Blair's impatient voice sounded on the backward, and Nate frowned even more confused.

"You're with Blair?"

"She's my girlfriend" he responded using the same tone for retarded.

"Yeah, but you weren't confined in your suit?"

"Not anymore, so my girlfriend is getting impatient and honestly I am even more. What do you want Nate?"

Nate chuckled and shook his head. Typically on his brunettes friends.

"It's just... it's about Serena. She had been mad with me without reason..."

"She has a reason and had raccoon's eyes and Kesha's hair" Blair replied and Nate frowned.

"Are you letting Blair hear our conversation?" he asked a little indignant.

"She's just eager to enjoy her new toys... ouch!"

Nate sighed as he heard Blair scolding his friend for being so communicative about their private life; Nate actually agreed with her.

The blond boy cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Nathaniel. Well actually Blair's right. That Tim Burton's Barbie is a problem"

"She's just my friend" replied Nate for the umpteenth time, but he was a little insecure.

"Are you sue? You men she didn't flirt with you or throw you hints about your relationship with my sister?" Chuck responded, scoffing.

"Humm..."

"Exactly my point. Look Nathaniel, just call her and apologize in person. Now, if you excuse me, there's a girl in here that want badly my candy cane... ouch, Blair...! Stop, ouch...!"

Nate ended the call before he started to hear another sounds from his friend.

* * *

**So, I hope you have liked it. Please review guys, I love you and thanks again. I hope it's not too corny. :) **


	8. Chapter 8: A new dawn, a new man PartII

**Guys I've been so busy those days with a lot of problems, a lot of dramas and I just had to take a break. I hadn't inspiration to this story, actually for anything else. I know, it's not big deal, everyone had problems but I just watched my sister crashed down because she didn't enter in the college she wanted and that broke me a little. I had some broken dreams too and all mixed, I was pretty depressed, and I entered here, needing some stories with happy endings to lift me a little and I saw a little more reviews to this story, pushing me to continue with this fic. Hey I'm not complaining, actually I'm being honest, you made me smile in this really shitty day. You gave me some hope and some joy, yes I'm melodramatic, I'm a writer after all, so I just want to say thank you. I know this is not the novel of the year, or will be like the inspiration work for you but I promise I poured my heart on this so you'll enjoy it and I hope this is the end you're waiting so long. It will be an epilogue, of course, but after been waiting you deserve a proper ending. So I'm not usually this hum... expressive with my readers but I just have to say: thank you guys, really thank you, this is for you.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A new man

Part II

_Tell me that we belong together,_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated,_  
_I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_As we lie awake in my bed._  
_You're my survival, you're my living proof._  
_My love is alive and not dead._  
_Tell me that we belong together._  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated,_  
_I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._  
_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_I'll be -Edwin McCain_

...

The ding of the elevator rang and this time, when Chuck entered in the Van Der Woodsen penthouse, everything looked exactly like in his last night trip and yet everything was different... and better.

The first and best thing of all was of course Blair's arrival. This time she didn't come with lame's Humphrey's ass and certainly not looking like she hadn't sleep in several days and wanting be anything else but there. No, this time she arrived with her tiny arms around Chuck's waist, both grinning and flushing for their quick but passionate make out in their way up. Blair's diamond ring was safely hidden in her purse; they were waiting the perfect moment to announce their engagement to the others and when the boy looked down at her, he couldn't recognize a single hint of sadness or anxious in her and his heart swollen with relief and unaltered love. He had known always that Blair was special for him. If he was honest he did not always had romantic feelings towards her, but hey, he had been a stupid jerk most of his puberty and half of his adolescence. He had been asleep in a haze fed by the feeling of a supposed liberty, maturity and autonomy that he thought he had, but actually it was nothing more than loneliness and fear. Fear of letting someone enter in his life and hurt him and make him feel like a powerless little kid as he father used to do... But with her... it always had been different. In his childhood she was his only true friend, besides Nate, and after Victrola, she was the first girl to give him butterflies. Yes, that little brunette gave to the great Chuck Bass something as cheesy and stupid as butterflies... and he never felt better before. For first time he did really know the liberty and felt alive. He felt stronger with her by his side even when he felt weak... no, no weak, more like vulnerable when he was alone with her, because she was the only one who truly know him and understand him, who help him and save him every time he screwed it up, who need him and love him unconditionally... He almost lost that, but he will never let happen that again and he thanked whole-heartedly his father and those creepy nuts ghosts that shook him back to his senses. His intention was never hurt Blair, he did just forget what was not having her love and he had been reminded in the worst and best way possible.

Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulder, pulling her to him, kissing gently her temple, making her sighed, as they met Eric and Jenny; both were at the top of the stairs.

In the ghost vision, when Blair had entered with Humphrey, Eric had grimaced because Chuck wasn't there and because of Blair's haggard appearance, as the little gothic bitch smirked at his brother, pleased.

In real life Eric shouted happily and ran to greeted Chuck and Blair effusively. As the blond boy was now crushing Blair in a hug, Chuck looked up to the raccoon-eyed girl and smirked at her bewilderment and displeasure of his presence.

1. Winning Blair over: Check.

2. Proposing successfully to Blair: Check

3. Taking down Humfreak's siblings: in process, going effing well.

"Oh, Charles!" Lily exclaimed when she noticed her stepson and ran to embracing him in a more crushing hug than Eric's.

"Merry Christmas, Lily" Chuck wished to her, kissing her cheek and the woman smiled at him fondly and motherly, caressing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Charles" then she leaned to hug Blair and thanked her to bring Chuck.

"It was him, actually, who came to me" Blair replied looking at him adoringly, squeezing his hand and the boy pulled it to his lips without looking away from her eyes.

They all sat at the living room. Eric talking with Chuck as Lily and Blair laughing, filling flutes with champagne... and Jenny sulky, curled up in an armchair. Blair took two filled flutes and walked to Chuck giving one, -the fact that Chuck had preferred champagne to scotch was something that shocked even more all the presents-. The boy took it, thanking her and pulling her to his lap, wrapping his free arm around her waist, embracing her closer.

Blair smiled at him tenderly and kissed softly his chin, making her way with butterfly kisses slowly before met his lips. She buried her hand in his hair when he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue in her mouth as they melt in each other arms, and Eric had to yell a few times to caught their attention.

"Hey, can you keep your PDA to later, please?" the blond boy asked uncomfortable but smiling lightly.

Chuck and Blair just smirked to him, the girl blushing.

"I can try, but I'm not sure if Blair can keep her hands from me" Chuck drawled cockily.

"Oh, seriously, Bass?" the girl responded indignant, narrowing her eyes but smirking at him. "I'm the one who cannot keep the hands off?"

Chuck smirked sweetly at her sarcasm and nuzzled in her neck.

"You're right, I can't deny that" the boy admitted caressing her neck with his lips as he spoke. Blair bit her lip trying so hard to control herself. "You're so irresistible I find hard behave myself... Would you straight me up?"

Eric groaned at the double implication, shaking his head and Jenny rolled her eyes disgusted as Blair smacked Chuck's chest, suppressing a smile. The brunette boy chuckled kissing softly her jaw.

"I hate your disgusting comments, Bass" Blair said rolling her eyes and looking away as she took a sip of champagne.

"Well, that's not entirely true... or is it, Mrs. Bass?" Chuck whispered in her ear kindly and the girl melt. She turned to him with a loving smile and caressed his cheek before leaning and captured his lips again, this time more softly, feeling her heart growing painfully and wonderfully inside her chest. One of best thing of Chuck it was that he had never had a girlfriend before Blair, and still he managed to be the perfect gentleman. He was hardly sweet with her in public; he was loving, yes, and he was passionate, sometimes too much to be in public, but it was those little comments, or little smiles, or little looks that made her love him completely.

The elevator's bell rang again and Serena and Nate appeared. This time when Jenny greeted Nate he returned only a nod and Serena smirked discretely when Jenny's face felt. The blonde girl took Nate's hand and the boy smiled kindly and clumsily to his girlfriend.

They were stopped death when they saw Chuck sitting on the couch, smirking at them and with Blair curling on his lap. They had never seen their friends happier.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Serena was the first on react, frowning confused. She and Nate had been just at the Empire looking for him in vain.

"Gee, sister. I can leave if you want" the boy replied sarcastically and smirked at her.

Serena rolled her eyes but smiled as Blair moved to let Chuck stand up.

"Great to see you out of your lair, man" Nate said with a grin as Chuck shook his hand and then kissed Serena in the cheek.

"It's not a lair, Nathaniel. And you lived there too, if you don't remember" Chuck drawled, narrowing his eyes and Nate laughed.

This Christmas was so different, happier and warmer. Blair and Serena were talking about where to go for vacations; just the four of them, and where to spend the New Year and what outfit wear and teasing each other of who were more corny to their boyfriends, with Lily laughing of the two girls comments, giving suggestions and telling them stories about her old boyfriends... which were plenty, Blair making sassy comments and Serena gagging noises.

Chuck, with Blair twisting in his lap and his hand pulling her to him, was talking with Nate and Eric, a permanent grin in his face.

Jenny couldn't be angrier or boring, entertaining herself with her mobile because Chuck, Blair and Serena pretended she didn't exist, Nate barely addressed her and Eric and Lily were constantly distracted to hold a proper conversation with her, and this time when Rufus arrived they did notice him, mostly because of his son who came with him.

Chuck glared at him and Dan glared back, the warm and happy moment instantly melting away and an awkward and tense silence grew.

"Chuck" Dan said dryly, glaring at him. What the hell was he doing here? Dan thought bitterly. This wasn't supposed that this had to happen, Chuck had to be drowning his sorrows at the Empire alone by this time, as he tried finally to had his chance with Blair, but she barely looked at him, completely happy in Chuck's arms.

"What are you doing here?" the mop-haired boy asked, burying his hands in his awful blue raincoat.

"I came for my family, Humphrey. Not exactly to see you" Chuck snapped but only Nate and Eric noticed their cold exchange. Blair and Serena were laughing and Lily was scolding her husband to pick up the wrong sauce.

Chuck turned his head and kept talking to Nate, ignoring Dan, thing that was actually was pretty difficult. He was dying to jump and punched the shit out of that hipster asshole... but if Chuck Bass was good at something was at paying back. Humphrey would regret the day he thought he could play with Chuck.

Leaving out the evident displeasure... or mortal hate of Chuck and Dan, the dinner was pretty good. Chuck sat at the other side of the table with Blair at his side and Nate, Serena and Eric across him. He had Rufus at his other side but he couldn't care less, he had nothing against the man but of course, he was the father of Dan.

Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena talked and laughed together, leaving out the rest of the table, excepting for Eric of course. They agreed on fly to Monaco next week, staying in a Bass hotel (Eric declined the offer saying that he was going to get sick for Nate and Serena's sweetness and a psychologist for the trauma of caught Chuck and Blair doing it again, because let's face it, they were Chuck and Blair and until now the boy had walk in them like three times). But he agreed to spend Next Year in New York in Chuck's place (and Blair's, Chuck thought looking at her significantly, with a discretely smile and she grinned back squeezing his hand).

Lily and Rufus tried to talk with Jenny and Dan, but the boy was to busy glaring at Chuck and Blair's secret smiles, kisses and caresses, and Jenny rolling her eyes at Serena and Nate cheesiness. The girl was feeding her boyfriend with turkey, smashing a little of cranberry sauce, before kissed it away. Nate happily deepened the kiss, grabbing Serena's chin.

Eric made a sound of disgust and Chuck and Blair laughed at his expression.

"We can do better" Chuck drawled, smirking and Eric groaned again. God, unfortunately he knew how better they could do it and he could had lived without the knowledge.

When they finished the dinner Lily stood up to get the desert but Chuck stopped her, standing up.

"A moment, Lily, please" and the woman looked at her son puzzled. Blair grinned at her place as she slid the diamond ring back to her finger discretely under the table.

"I have some news" Chuck said happily at the table... well, to the most of the table. "Actually really big news" he extended a hand to Blair who took it his hand grinning as she stood up.

Chuck turned to her, looking at her captivated as if she were the same center of the universe, and she was, he thought, but the center of his universe. He grinned at her, his eyes warming as he lost in her beautiful face and opened his mouth but she interrupted him:

"We're getting married!" Blair squealed happily, raising her left hand and waving it, showing the dashing diamond. Chuck raised an eyebrow but he forgave her right away when she gave him a peck on the lips, squeezing his hand with a beautiful and excited grin.

Serena squealed too, jumping excited in her seat clapping, as Nate, Eric and Rufus congratulated them and Lily grinned at them. All stood up, Lily and Serena hugging Blair and talking immediately about dresses, brands, dates, themes, as Nate, Eric and Rufus (a little awkwardly) patted Chuck's shoulder and shook his hand -Nate was already planning the bachelor party, none stripper included, of course, or Blair would gut him-.

The only two persons who remained sit was the Humphrey siblings both livid at the news. Then Serena and Lily embraced Chuck tightly, Lily congratulated him and Serena making domestic jokes with "I'm Chuck Bass" phrases, laughing when Chuck glared at her. Nate and Eric hugged Blair and she accepted a weird patted from Rufus then she turned to someone missing.

She place her hands at her hips and approached Dan, smirking.

"What's with you Humphrey? Why are you not congratulating me?" she told him sarcastically but Dan just stared at her.

"You're getting married" he just responded and she huffed exasperated.

"Duh, the ring's not because I'm graduating or something" she replied playfully but suddenly Dan stood, hitting the table with his fists enraged. Blair cried startled stepping back.

"What's wrong with you?" Blair shrieked, frowning scared as the others turned shocked at him.

"At least you had the decency to tell her what you've done?" Dan snapped at Chuck, glaring at him and Chuck just glared back, clenching his jaw.

"What it's going on here?" Blair asked confused, looking at both guys.

"I'm going to tell you what's going on Blair. It's Chuck" Dan walked to them, pointing at him angrily as he spoke. "He sold you, Nate and Serena to his uncle for his hotel".

The silence that followed to that statement was the most awkward and tense of the evening.

Blair turned to Chuck who looked like fighting the urge of punching Dan but he didn't deny the accusation.

"Chuck... Chuck... you didn't..." the girls started, starting to feel uneasy and dizzy. Her suddenly pale face worried Chuck and he stared at her worried as Dan kept talking.

"Of course he did"

"I DIDN'T" Chuck barked so furiously that even Dan was taken aback lightly. He turned to Lily letting his rage out and breathing shakily.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't want to ruin the dinner so early but that asshole started it"

"I'm sorry I'm the asshole?" Dan replied huffing indignant. "I'm not the one who..."

"...set me up with my uncle?" Chuck completed the sentence furiously and Dan looked at him in shock because it was supposed that Chuck didn't know of his participation and all this. "Stole my hotel? Trying to ruin my life?"

"What's going on here?" Blair demanded starting to get frustrated and angry. She looked at Chuck and Dan seriously, demanding a good explanation.

Chuck remembered with a twist of is stomach that call that Blair hadn't received yet but it was a fact that she was sick and all this stress wouldn't do any good in her. He had to end this now.

"My dear uncle came to see last nigh with a proposal so I could have my hotel back"Chuck started to explain. At the beginning of the night Dan had thought that Chuck was a real bastard and had nerve to be there, but now he was kind of afraid because Chuck didn't look worried or guilty at all. So there was only two reasons, the first that he was a really jerk without care at all of his friends and Blair or... he had to figure out and solve the problem...

"He asked me for the hotel the signs of Nate and Serena and a... some tape involving Serena... in Thanksgiving" Serena paled knowing exactly which tape was Chuck talking. The tape of her sex-elevator with Trip Vanderbilt.

"That's why you asked Nate and me for our signs" Serena said angrily, glaring at Chuck. "How could you?!"

"I did not gave him anything, Serena" Chuck snapped exasperated at her sister, watching her outraged. "I called him this morning and convinced him that I was going to give him the signs and the tape, but I burned in front of him"

Serena's anger evaporated immediately understanding the consequences of that and looked at Chuck with sorrow, covering her mouth with her hand.

"So... so you lost the Empire?"

Blair touched his arm, looking for his gaze. Chuck smiled at her reassuring her and raised her hand to his lips before smirking at Serena.

"I'm Chuck Bass. I do not lost before anyone" he declared smugly before turning to glared at Dan. "It's something you should already know, Humphrey"

Dan was furious. What the hell had done Jack? He assured him that it was not hard getting the signs without Chuck's knowledge.

"Jack asked me another thing" Chuck commented gritting his teeth. "For Humphrey's request"

Nate frowned and looked at the black-haired boy like the rest of the people there.

"Dan?"

"He was working with Jack all this time" Chuck responded angrily, without looking away from Dan. If looks could kill, Dan would already be mutilated in an inhuman way. "He was going to use the signs of Serena and Nate, and mine, to publish a crap book about us... and my dear uncle going to use the tape to blackmail Lily so she could give him Bass Industries "

Everyone could think that Chuck was exaggerating because it was Saint freaking Dan, right? Well, Dan had never been a pro in poker faces like Chuck or Blair and his sins were crystal clear to all in his long face.

"I can't believe you!" Serena exclaimed indignant, looking down at him.

"Dan, how could you?" Rufus asked confused and hurt, as if was the first time he saw his son.

Dan thing quickly and reacted in the only way possible: denial.

"Dad, seriously? It's Chuck Bass" Dan replied with his babbling voice. "You're going to believe him after all he had done?" Dan asked sarcastically looking around. Nice save, he thought.

"I believe him without reservations" Blair replied coolly immediately, glaring at Dan whose face fell. Chuck smiled thankfully at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a fervent and thankful kiss.

"I believe him too" Nate responded glowering at him, stepping next to Chuck, and patting his shoulder.

"It's my brother" Serena responded too, crossing her arms and looking at Dan angrily. "And I believe him before you"

"It's _our_ brother" Eric corrected her. Chuck looked at them smiling; a kind of smile really few people had seen on Chuck Bass ever. To see that smile, you have to be really close to him and be really lucky. It doesn't happen often, because Chuck Bass had always been a lonely and lost boy, but that night he had friends and family; he had everything.

"What was the other thing Jack asked for, Chuck?" Nate asked him and the boy swallowed, tightening his arm around Blair.

"He wanted Blair" Chuck snapped through gritted teeth, holding the girl tighter. "He asked me to convinced her so she would... go to him..." he couldn't say the rest but it wasn't necessary. Everyone looked disgusted to Dan except Blair, she was too shock to looked away from the floor. "If I had done that, she had left me and hate me forever, just as you wanted Humphrey, right?"

"That is ridiculously" Dan almost stuttered.

"If Charles is lying, then why you knew about Jack's requests, Daniel?" Lily asked him coolly and Dan froze. He had screwed it since the beginning and now he hadn't an answer.

Blair untangled from Chuck and walked to Dan. She wasn't crying but she was hurt and glared at the boy.

"Blair..."

"Tell me you didn't" the girl interrupted him, looking at him intensely. Her anger and pain burned him and he found harder than ever to lie.

"Blair, it's..."

"Tell me, Dan!" she cried and Dan was taken aback. He held her gaze but he couldn't lie to her.

"You're unbelievable" Blair responded disgusted, shaking her head and stepping back.

"Blair, please. I did it for you" the boy begged at her, reaching for her hand but she snatched it away.

"For me? You tried to sell me to Jack Bass, for God's sake!" Blair yelled, her anger frowning.

"No, he will not going to touch you! I promise" Dan tried to explain himself, desperately. He was losing her quickly.

"Oh, so you only wanted I hated Chuck!"

"He's not good for you! He had been hurting you, can't you see that?" Dan took her by her shoulders and almost shake her. "He's never going to change, he's the same jerk from high school!"

Chuck clenched his fists but he needed, God, he wanted Blair finished him off. His girl didn't disappoint him; she snapped Dan's hands away and shoved him.

"The only jerk here is you! He changed, he had grown up, but you Humphrey, you just jumped back. I thought you were my friend... but I don't know who you are anymore"

Blair turned his back on him and Dan used his last resource.

"I love you!"

All shocked looked at Blair who was frozen and Dan and his begging eyes. Blair turned slowly to him and glared him down.

"Don't you dare use that card on me!"

"It's the true" Dan yelled almost as angry as her. "I love you. I did this to protect you from him, but you never learn! He had hurt you and he will! Marry him and you will see that he will cheat on you by the end of the month..."

Dan didn't finish the sentence because Blair's hand turned his face around with a slap.

"You think you're so morally better than us, but you're worst. Serena's right, Chuck had done bad things before but he's man enough to stand up and admit his mistakes. I don't love you and you don't love me. If you did, you had never done anything of this"

"Blair..."

"Leave alone!"

"Blair, please" he tried to reach her but she stepped back, totally disgusted with him.

"I don't want to see you ever again, you're death to me!"

And without say anything else, the girl turned around and left the dinning room. Chuck glared at the pathetic face of Dan but punched him wasn't worthy, Blair it was.

"Humphrey" Chuck called him, his voice full of anger and hate as well as his eyes when he darted out the moped-hair pathetic boy. "I want to you leave for good. I don't care where but I want you out of this island and be thankful I'm giving you this chance, because if you return I will not hesitate to send you to jail like my dear uncle. You have until midnight and if I were you I would hurry because Jack Bass can be a really big-mouthed when he's in troubles. I don't think you want to spend your holidays behind bars" then he glared at Jenny who had been trying to disappear and almost succeed. "And you Morticia are lucky that I counting on my sister to get rid of you" Chuck snapped at Jenny and all the eyes turned to her now. The girl was taken by surprise and couldn't hide her guilt. "But you should join your brother" and with that, Chuck left the room, following Blair, leaving Dan and Jenny facing their father disappointment and the disgust and anger of everyone else.

* * *

Chuck found Blair curled up in Serena-now-Jenny's bed and cursed himself as much as Dan. If he had being paying more attention to her, she wouldn't started that friendship with Dan and wouldn't be hurt now.

He closed the door behind him and Blair turned her face, smiling a little sadly when she saw him.

"I'm sorry" he told her walking to her and lying behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, pressing her against him.

"I just... I'm just shocked... I though he was my friend" Blair shrugged taking his hands on hers and bringing them to her lips.

"I'm sure he did not mean to hurt you" he responded kissing her neck softly. The last thing he wanted was defend Dan's actions but, then again, he would do anything for Blair and for her happiness.

She sighed but smiled because she knew what he was doing and nuzzled his hands softly, resting her lips on them.

"He didn't, but he want to hurt you"Blair responded indignant. "And that's enough to me. I don't want to see him again"

Chuck felt his heart melting again and he smiled, enjoying the sensation of having her in his arms, memorizing her aroma, feeling her warm against his, counting her breaths... God he did not want that to never end... and when his fingers brushed her diamond ring, he realized that moment may end tonight but they will have thousand more moments like that. They will lived together, waking every morning en each other arms, making love in every surface, having a family, growing old together and for fist time the prospect of a domestic future like that did not frightened Chuck, on the contrary, he was excited for it. He wouldn't let that anything tore them apart. He will fight Blair's ill and they would win, because they were Chuck and Blair, and they always win at the end.

"Don't let them ruin our night" Chuck whispered, nuzzling her neck and peppering with kisses. "Just think that in two months you will be Mrs. Bass"

Blair smiled loving the sound of that as much as the kind way he said it.

"Two moths? Are you trying to upset me Bass?" the girl tease him, faking indignation.

Chuck smirked and kissed her shoulder.

"Fine, what about three weeks?" he asked trailing a way of soft and teasing kisses over her collar-bone.

"Told that to my mother and she would gut you. We need at least six months to plan everything perfectly" Blair replied, closing her eyes and shuddering as Chuck reached her neck.

She bit her lip, extending her neck as long as she could so he could had a better access.

"But I cannot wait that long" he protested as he bite gently in certain spot and Blair moaned loudly.

Chuck unwrapped Blair only to turned her completely, so her back would be on the bed and he could climb over her. He pushed open her legs, accommodating him between them and Blair moaned louder wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs pressing his waist.

"We're on Jenny's bed" Blair reminded him with a disgust face. Even when she was dying to make love with Chuck right now that though didn't let her concentrate her completely.

"Well, in that case I think it's time for us to leave now" Chuck replied smirking at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "So I could ravish you properly"

Blair smiled at him naughty at that promise.

* * *

When Chuck left the room the awkward silence didn't last long. Rufus was looking at his two off-springs that weren't as incredibly good as he thought, Lily who was containing herself to kick them out only for consideration to her husband, Serena that was so furious and was about to slap Dan and Jenny and Nate who was looking at them hurt, confused and betrayed.

"Nate" Jenny step to him but Nate just looked down at her.

"Just go, Jenny. Chuck is right, you should leave with Dan" the blond guy snapped, angrily.

"I think you should stay with your mother, Jenny" Rufus finally talked, barely looking at her daughter.

"What?" the girl said with weak voice looking at her father outraged.

"And what about me dad?" Dan asked sharply. "You're going to be banned me too from Manhattan?"

"I think that if you are old enough to try to ruin someone's life you can assume the consequences too" Rufus told him shaking his head in his typically disappointed-dad way. "You heard Chuck, if you leave or not is up to you... I'm not going to help you"

And the man leave the room without looking back at their off-springs. He had just learned that not only the Upper East Siders has two faces.

"I think both should leave now" Serena snapped at the Humphreys and both glared at her before left the room.

Jenny went to her old room, crossing paths with Chuck and Blair who were on top of the staircase. The blonde glared at her and them to him. Dan, on the other hand walked to the elevator looking hopelessly to Blair. The girl pursed her lips, crossed her arms and looked him down as Chuck wrapped a possessive arm around her arms and pulling her closer, both to comfort her and, yes, to rub it in Dan's face.

"Hey Dan!" Nate called him before he could step into the elevator. The boy turned to Nate surprised and thinking that maybe we could forgive him but he lost hopes when Nate's punch landed on his jaw, knocked him down.

"That's from all of us" Nate told him glaring at him.

Dan ran away to the elevator but he heard Chuck saying to Nate:

"You couldn't wait and let me punch him, right Nathaniel?"

* * *

The Lily's Christmas dinner was officially over and ruined. Chuck and Blair said goodbye to his friends and Lily, exchanging quickly their gifts, Serena growing and glaring at Chuck for his gift, a pair of furry handcuffs and a leather horse whip. Nate and Blair scolded him before he gave Serena her real gift laughing as he suggested that she could give him back his gifts so he could use them with Blair. The girl glared at him, smacking him.

"Hey sis" Chuck called her as Blair scolded Nate to use so much blue and plaid.

Serena looked at him with an eyebrow rose, thinking that he was going to tease her.

"What happened with you and Nathaniel?" he asked to her burying his hands on his pants' pockets raising his eyebrows. "You came together and I think you have worked out your problems but now you two look a little distant"

Serena sighed nodding.

"I don't know if we can fix this, he don't trust me..."

"He trust you, but he let Jenny get inside his head, and lets face it, there a lot of room in there so..."

Serena looked at him with pursing lips, obviously not enjoying the joke.

Chuck sighed and then spoke seriously.

"Look, both of you have your past against you. He had insecurities about you choosing someone else over him, and let's face it we have Humphrey and Blair's stepbrother as a proof" Chuck explained to her sister. Serena looked at him surprised because she hadn't thought about that. She had just assumed that her boyfriend trust more in Jenny's judgement.

Serena bit her lip and looked at Chuck still unsure.

"Just tell him you want to be with him... well, I'm assuming you want to be with him" Chuck raised his eyebrows and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Of course I want to be with him Chuck. I... I've wanted since a while but he was Blair's boyfriend..."

"But now**_ I am _**Blair's fiancé, thank you very much" Chuck replied with a cocky smile. "And you know he's utterly and ashamedly in love with you, what else are you waiting for?"

Serena smiled kindly to him and then crossed he arms looking at her brother in disbelief.

"When you turn so wise?" she teased him.

"I've always been this wise, sis, but I didn't want to intimidate you" Chuck smirked at her. "And for you know you can keep your first gifts and use them in Nathaniel"

"Chuck!"

The boy only chuckled and winked at her scoffing sister.

* * *

"Chuck, put me down!" Blair laughed as the boy carried to his bedroom. It had been a while since the last time she was there and we wasn't going to let happen that again. He missed her aroma in his sheets and pillows, he missed finding missing bras and ripped panties of her under his bed, and discovered dresses, and sweaters, and skirts hanging next to his suits and shirts.

"As you wished, kitten" the boy told her with a suggestive smile, laying her down softly on the mattress, but climbing onto her quickly. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his wait, his lips biting her lips and tracing kisses paths along her jaw and down her neck. He loved her tiny moans and feeling her body twisting under his.

Blair threw away her shoes and rubbed softly her feet down to his butt and leg, her hands undoing his buttons expertly. He broke down their kissed and straightened enough to take off his jacket and shirt in one fluid movement. She sat wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed his neck and bare chest, biting softly and drawing circles with her fingers.

Chuck moaned, burying one hand in her curls, the other unzipping her dress quickly. She started to undo his pants when er phone rang on her purse.

The boy groaned and stopped her when she stood to answer.

"Chuck it could be important" the girl protested with a smiled as he hold her tight against his chest, kissing her neck.

"I don't care..." The girl scoffed but smiled at him, extracting herself of his arms and the boy growled flopping onto the bed.

"If it's Serena..." Chuck started a vague threat and Blair chuckled as she picked her phone, but her laugh died almost immediately and her face felt.

Chuck looked up and frowned worried, standing and walking to her.

"What is it?" he asked to her but she didn't respond as she picked the call.

"He-hello? Doctor Foster?" Blair answered and Chuck's stomach twisted. He already knew what happen next. The doctor told Blair that she had to reached her all night because it was important. Her lips trembled and her eyes watered when the doctor confirmed her she had cancer. She almost dropped the phone but Chuck took it, pulling he to him tightly, kissing her head as she buried her face in his chest crying.

"Miss Waldorf?" the doctor asked when she didn't hear her patient.

"I'm Chuck Bass, her fiancé" Chuck answered with a hard lump in his throat. "How bad it is?"

"It's serious Mr. Bass. He had to start the chemotherapy right away"

"It's effective? I've read about another treatments without side effects" Chuck asked because he didn't want to see Blair in pain. The girl looked at him confused and surprised that he knew that and he forced a smile to her kissing her forehead.

"Well, those treatments are quite new, Mr. Bass" the doctor responded.

"But doesn't have side-effects and are effective right?"

"Indeed, but are not very recommendable. They can be very expensive and are not available yet..."

"Doctor Foster, the money is not problem for me, if you can give me a direction you will help us"

The doctor gave him the name of the doctor who had developed the treatment and Chuck wrote it down in his phone. He doesn't care what it takes, he would pay anything, he would even buy a whole hospital for the doctor if it was necessary to fix Blair.

Chuck ended the call and took Blair to his bed where he sat her. She was still crying and in shock. Slowly she looked up to Chuck and the boy's heart broke when he saw her hopeless expression. He pulled her to his lap, and held her tight stroking her hair.

"Don't cry Blair, don't cry. Everything will be fine"

"How can you said that?" Blair cried pulling back, looking at him. "We were going to get married"

Chuck's face felt.

"Were? You don't want to marry me?"

Blair looked at him.

"Well, do you? I had cancer, Chuck! Cancer! It's not a freaking flu that will be over by the month!" she spat standing and turning her back on him.

"I don't care, Blair" Chuck responded walking to her and turning her. He had seen the future, a future without her and he couldn't bear it. He couldn't lose her or he wouldn't survive, she was his motor, his air, he just couldn't exist in a world without her.

"But I do!" Blair cried embracing her torso looking at the floor. "You deserve something better, someone healthy..."

"But I don't want anyone else" Chuck responded as stubborn as her, tipping her chin up with his finger, locking his eyes with hers.

"If I don't marry you, then I don't want to get marry. If you don't marry me, then I know I will spend my life alone because I don't want anyone but you. You're my one and only, Blair, always have, always will" Blair swallowed, closing her eyes, more tears streaming down. "Look, you can return me the ring and walked away from me..." The boy licked his lips but his tongue was utterly dry as his mouth. "... but I will follow you anywhere. I'll be there even if you don't want to, I'll never leave you alone"

Blair opened he eyes and looked at him with the most complete and pure love.

"I can't ruin your life, Chuck" the boy took her hands in his and kissed her softly.

"Then don't walk away from me" he responded against her lips, and kissed her once more before pulled back and let her hands go to cup her face.

"I'll promise this will work. With this treatment you won't lose your hair nor have nausea. So even when you're still in treatment we would marry in six months as you want, three if I can change your mind"

As his thumbs caressed her cheeks softly as they were the most precious thing on the earth Blair looked into his eyes and if she had been in love with Chuck Bass before, that was nothing, nothing compare to what she was feeling now. She would marry him, and she will fight her ill for him. She want to give him the family and the love he had never had. She wanted to give him as much as love he was giving her.

"I love you, Chuck" she whispered wrapping her hands softly around his wrists, crying now for a totally different reason. "I love you so, so much... that I can't even describe it"

Chuck's heart swollen and sore, and screamed to the world with joy.

"I love you too" The boy whispered back resting his forehead on hears. "You was the first person I told that and you would be the last"

His hands pulled her face to his and they kissed heavenly. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Nobody and nothing can against them, together, were invincible, and together, they will beat down Blair's illness.

* * *

Serena and Nate entered in Blair's penthouse. They new Chuck and Blair had gone to Chuck's suite and they were enough on walking in their friend's sex.

On the elevator ride they were a little apart, Nate being shy feeling uneasy and insecure, he had been a total idiot for trust Jenny and now he sensed he was going to lose Serena, the best thing that had happened to him.

Serena on the other hand was trying to put order to her emotions and thoughts. He was still mad at Nate for trusted Jenny over her but, she didn't want to lose him. Since they'd been together in Shepard's wedding Serena had thought about him, so she was with Dan a boy who promised a new world, that turned to be the biggest disappointment and of course, Nate was Blair's back then... but Chuck was right. Blair was happy now with her bother, in fact, she had never been happier and she was done looking for a Prince Charming, Nate could look like one but he was definitely not one and Serena couldn't find anyone better for her.

The elevators doors opened and they stepped out but before Nate could walked away, Serena stopped him taking his hand. Nate turned and looked at her surprised.

Chuck was right, a Christmas miracle as his change, she though, but he was right. All her life Serena had been the It girl, everything she wanted, she had, and she treat her boyfriends as toys, even if she sometimes didn't realize. A model toy, a Count toy, a hipster toy, a rocker toy, an artist toy, a Brooklyn toy... but she was done with toys, she had grown u and was ready to give Nate his place. She couldn't let Nate be a lap-dog like the other boys in her life, she wanted a relationship like Chuck and Blair's but that's possible only when you're equal with your partner...

"I'm sorry" Serena told to Nate and the boy's eyebrows rose in surprise. Why she was apologizing?

"I'm sorry, Nate" she repeated. "I shouldn't be jealous of Jenny, I should trust you even if her intentions was another and I should told you before..." Nate stepped to her looking into her eyes. "I do want to be with you. I don't want anyone else. I know I've said that before but it was because I want to find the one, and I was lost. I looked in the wrong places because... because you've been always right here"

Nate looked at her in awe and shocked. He didn't expect that, at all. It was typical from Serena to blame the others and ran, but she was done running and he was done chasing. They were in for this.

They slowly smiled and placing one hand in her waist and the other buried in her head, he kissed her fiercely.

"I love you, Serena" Nate told her resting his forehead against hers, a truly happy smile on his lips. Serena giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist and pecked his lips.

"I love you too, Nate, I love you too"

Nate bent suddenly and took Serena in his arms. The girl giggled nuzzling his neck as he climbed the stairs quickly. They forgot closed the door but Dorota wasn't around. They laughed, they kissed, they made love, and they truly loved each other. They weren't just hooking up, this time, even for Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald, it was seriously.

* * *

Chuck kept his word to the Christmas Ghosts in his own way. He and Blair found Doctor Hathaway, the one who developed the new treatment of radiation. He pay for everything without even ask the prize and helped Blair thought this.

He urged Blair to tell her parents and Serena about her condition and they helped her too. They distracted her talking about dresses and designers, about places and churches, and cakes, and decorations, the last thing in Blair's mind was her illness and that help her more than any modern treatment. She was weak most of the time, it was true, but her condition was better more and more.

He kept his priorities in order. A birthday over a meeting, a friend over a deal, he even reschedule the same Bill Gates to attend a treatment with his fiancee. He was a totally different Chuck Bass, some said, but Blair assured he had been always like that but he had been repressed.

Jack was found guilty of the charges and was sentenced to fifteen years in jail -apparently they were charges too on drug possession and well, Chuck was only happy to have his uncle far away.

Dan had to leave and was on time because the police was looking for him, but Chuck, only for Blair and Lily withdrew the charges. He entered in Oxford University and then he cooled down of Upper East Sides plots. Jenny ran off to Hudson with he mother and got an internship for Alexander McQueen atelier in London.

Everything seems to be on its curse. Everything was not just perfect, but almost.

Chuck and Blair's wedding was on a sunny July day on St. Patrick's Church -neither was catholic but it was beautiful, Blair told Chuck and he, as always gave her what she wanted.

She walked down the aisle in a gorgeous Dior gown and a Tiffany's pearl and diamond tiara -made by Chuck's request-, in arms of Cyrus and Harold Waldorf, her two dads.

Only few people knew she was in chemotherapy treatment, but actually was very hard to notice that day. She looked gorgeous and healthy, and happier than never before. She only had eyes for the man in front of her and that man had only eyes for her. He was breathless, looking at her in awe, unable to look anywhere else. He had been nervous and worried, worried that the music would started and she didn't appear... but there she was, holding a bouquet of pink peonies her Harry Winston diamond winking at Chuck.

He extended his hand, she place hers over his and he brought it at his lips.

"I love you" he whispered at her and she melt right there.

Nate smiled at him in his gray suit of best man, and Serena grinned in her pink Vera Wang gown of maid of honor.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, do you take Blair Cornelia Waldorf as your loving wedding wife?"

He didn't say I do.

"Three words, eight letters" he smiled at her lovingly as few people could show, as he slid a silver band on her dainty finger, claiming her** his, **and giving his heart to her at the same time.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, do you take Charles Bartholomew Bass as your loving wedding husband?"

Blair beamed at him sliding another silver band on his finger.

"Three words: Yes"

"I pronounce you then husband and wife. You can kissed the bride"

Chuck stepped forward, taking her by her waist and turning her in a Hollywood style kiss. In that moment, they didn't hear the cheers and the claps, they only heard their breaths and feel their lips.

Chuck straightened Blair slowly, and she caressed his cheek softly.

"I love you, Mrs. Bass" the boy whispered at her pecking her lips again. Blair swore that if Chuck let he go in that moment she would floated away. The butterflies in their stomachs that hadn't died since four years ago, fluttering happily.

"Finally" she told him chuckling.

Finally indeed. Finally Chuck had learned to not waste his life. A moth later they would lean that the cancer Blair had almost disappeared, miraculously.

_The End_

* * *

**So again, SORRY guys, really, but as you can see it was a long chapter and I wanted to be perfect. So I really hope you have liked it, I'm making an Epilogue thought, just as your requests :) hahha**

**Thank you wholeheartedly to Moozana, Guest, Kelsey, TracyG, alli, klara, blabla, Riia, blaiandchuck2001, mish, ChuckluvsBlairBass, NSThorlover, lulu, Sparkleyangel, PLLSpoby4ever and ddodearie, for your incredible reviews and all of the readers for the incredible support and waiting this chapter so long. **

**I'll tell you again, you made my day. Thank you guys, love you!**


	9. Sorry!

**Sorry guys, my laptop collapsed or something, fortunately I didn´t lost any of my works, but I have to share now a computer with my sister, and my classes just started so I don´t think I can update any story this week or the next. I´m so sorry because your reviews are awesome but I can´t do anything else. So please, I´m begging you a little patience, I promise I will finish all the stories.**

**Again, I´m sorry guys, I hope they can fix my lap as soon as possible, please understand.**


	10. Chapter 10: It s nice to be alive

**Guys I´m so sorry this took me so long. But it was the ending and I want to do it right. So thank you for your support, your amazing reviews and for being so patient with me.**

* * *

Epilogue

It's nice to be alive

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_  
_I know I can count on you_  
_Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"_  
_But you've got the love I need To see me through_

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough_  
_And things go wrong no matter what I do_  
_Now and then it seems that life is just too much_  
_But you've got the love I need to see me through_

_When food is gone you are my daily meal_  
_When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real_  
_You know it's real._  
_You got the love._

...

Chuck walked to the grave surrounding tombstones. Once there, he squatted placing the bouquet softly on the ground. He stared at the tombstone, once new, now weathered. He couldn't believe it happened so long ago... but even when he had got it over... sometimes, it still hurts.

"Chuck? Are you okay?" he looked up and saw his wife walking slowly to him. She extended a hand and he took it, standing up and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"I am now" he told Blair smiling softly to her. She smiled back, cupping his jaw and caressing it softly with her thumb before looked down, reading Bart's name.

"He missed you too" she told him kindly and he curled up his lips in a smile, kissing again her hairline.

"Come on will be late for Lily's party..." he told her softly and she shook her head.

"It's okay if you need more time, they'll understand..." Blair responded, not wanting to rush his visit to his father's grave.

Chuck looked down again and then, something caught's his eyes. He turned his head and he saw him, standing next to a three, his silhouette against New York city's... and Bart was smiling, he was proud of his son, and Chuck knew it was him.

"Chuck?" he turned at Blair and her puzzled eyes and he pecked her lips.

"It's fine, let's go" she looked at him and followed him, reluctantly. He looked back over his shoulder but he wasn't there anymore. The next Friday it would be seven years since his father's visit and the ghost's wake up call to Chuck. He hadn't told anyone about that, and it wasn't just because he would sound like a crazy person, but because it was something personal. That night he maned up, but of course, it was thanks to the beautiful and awesome woman who was walking next to him.

Five years ago, Blair had beat her cancer. The doctors couldn't believe it, they say it was almost a miracle because the illness had disappeared in a record time but Chuck knew better. This time Blair hadn't fought the illness alone, she had he parents (Eleanor and Cyrus, and Harold and Roman), Dorota as loyal as always and her paranoiac cares, Serena, Nate, even Lily and Eric. But especially, she had Chuck 24/7. She didn't like it so much, and she used to tell him he would get tired of her, but he didn't mind, he would do anything for her.

She needed more treatments, or more money, or be in certain country, done. He had even reschedule a meeting with Dick Clark because of one of her treatments. But he didn't only do that for her, but her family and friends, he finally learned that they were more important than real state, hotels and profits. Also Chuck's donations helped to expand the application to the treatment, lowering the prices and create more hospitals to cancer treatment. His promise to the Ghost stayed.

They reached the end of the graveyard where the limo and Arthur waited. The man smiled at his employer and his lovely wife that had melt the ice around his heart, and opened the door for them.

Blair and Chuck thanked him, entering into the limo, Blair assisted by Chuck. She slipped until be next to their three-year old son, Henry, who had fallen asleep in his car seat, his little head leaning.

Blair caressed his hair kissing both of his cheeks softly. She was completely in love with her son, once she thought her heart just belong to one boy, but of course, Chuck had stopped to being a boy long time ago, he was a man, a caring, lovely man.

Chuck lifted her, pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned to kiss his son's head and nuzzled his hair. He remembered when Blair had told him he was going to be a father. He had been so scared, because he thought he will ruin that kid as his father had ruined him, but once he had Henry in his arms he vowed he would be the best of the fathers no matter the cost. He would be the father he never had and the amazing woman in his lap helped him.

As they came back to the city his son woke up. He chatted to his parents (again, but they didn't mind) about his amazing toys Santa Claus had brought him and about the ones he wanted Chuck bought him. He told to his father he wanted an elephant and when Chuck suggested that they could go to FAO Schwarz Henry told him he wanted a real one and insisted all the way.

"Henry, your father can´t bought you a real elephant" Blair told her son as they rode in the elevator. "Because there's no room in the house for one" Ending that non-sensed debate. Until now Henry had answered that they could tied the elephants outside the house, or gave him the guest's room, or but the Central Park zoo. Blair had to told her no to his son because if had been for Chuck he probably had already taken his son to the zoo to pick his elephant.

Henry made a pout identical at his mother's when she didn't get what she wants. Chuck chuckled and kissed his son´s cheeks.

"He has your adorable tantrum pout" Chuck teased Blair and his wife glared at him, but couldn't help but smirk.

"I do not do tantrums" the girl shamelessly said lifting her chin and Chuck shook his head kissing her cheek.

The elevator doors opened and when they stepped in, Serena came to greet them. Henry twisted in his father's arms and put them on the floor. The little boy ran to Serena and hugged tightly her legs.

"Henry don't run!" her mother scolded her but smiled when she felt her husband's arms wrapping her waist.

"Aun' Serena!" the boy shouted excited and the blonde giggled, lifting the boy and placing on her hip. She was utterly in love with Henry, as the others in the family.

"How is my favorite nephew?" Serena asked him in the little girl voice she made to talk to him, peppering his cheeks with kisses.

Henry giggled and shoved gently her face.

"Fine. I asked to daddy for a- elephant for Chris-mas but mommy say he couldn'" Henry responded pouting, always telling everything to everyone.

"Well, in that case asked them for a pony" Nate intervened with a smile, ruffling Henry's hair who grinned at the idea.

"Nathaniel, don't give my son ideas from Serena's Christmas list" Chuck drawled smirking and Serena looked at her brother thought narrowed eyes.

"Ha-ha, Chuck" she responded scoffing and her stepbrother smirked as Nate and Blair laughed.

Lily came out from the kitchen with her husband and her face lighted up when she saw them. She hugged Blair tightly, kissed Chuck´s cheek giving him a gently hug and then snatched Henry from Serena´s arms taking him to his waiting enormous pile of gifts. The little boy clapped and laughed excited as his grandma helped to rip apart the shiny paper of his toys.

"B, your dress is gorgeous" Serena complimented her friend, watching closely the beautiful pale pink lace dress. "Eliee Saab?" Serena guest knowing the fondness of the brunette for the couture designs of the brand.

"Yes, my favorite since my wedding" Blair confirmed with a smile as she walked with Serena to the champagne flutes. The blonde smiled nodding as she took one for her and one for Nate. Blair poured some scotch with ice for Chuck and picked a glass of water of her. She hadn´t yet any visible bump, but she was now three months pregnant and Serena noticed how blissfully happy she was.

The girls took the drinks to their husband and boyfriend respectively who were talking with Rufus about this new business idea for the guys. Chuck now liked the man, but God would help him!, he had the worst ideas and only got deals that mostly were frauds. Thanks to Chuck that he hasn't broken, and hadn't been an easy task.

Blair gave Chuck the tumbler of scotch and he kissed the top of her hair, wrapping his arm automatically around her frame. Nate pecked Serena´s lips when she handed him the flute and the girl smile happily.

The elevators doors opened again and Jenny and Eric entered, carrying the orange sauce.

"Chuck, Blair!" the boy greeted as Jenny bypassed them with a wave of her hand to take the sauce to the kitchen.

"Look him, our college boy" Blair smiled at him. "How is everything in Boston, Er?"

Eric had gotten in Harvard three years ago to study laws.

"Everything it´s perfect, the college it´s great as ever" the boy responded smiling.

"Well, obviously it´s not great as Yale, but again I think the red fits you more" Blair responded shrugging and Eric rolled his eyes chuckling.

"Right, Blair"

Jenny came with flutes for her and Eric and Blair turned to the blonde snapping her fingers.

"Humphrey, I hope that you had gotten those fabrics and I hope your answer is yes. You wouldn´t upset me on Christmas, right?"

Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes. Typical from Blair.

"Hello to you too, Blair. I´m fine, thank you for ask. How are you?" responded the blonde girl ironically.

Been away from New York away and actually had a real job had helped Jenny to grow up. Serena had forgiven her a long time, because her relationship with Nate was stronger than ever and because Jenny working to Blair barely had time to think of boys.

Eleanor had given Blair her company three years ago. Chuck had been by her side all the time helping her with the business part and even in some fashion decisions. Blair had bad moments and some failures but her incredible husband had helped her as always and now the brand Waldorf was strong and fresh, but for being the hippest, it constantly needed new designers like Jenny who had a contract with the brand as a designer, with Blair conditions, of course, of not use anything with skull or gothic as Jenny loved to, and not abuse of the black color.

"Well, I´m divine as always and obviously fine, but I´ll be better if you tell me what I want to hear" Blair responded charmingly and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I got the fabrics and started some new sketches"

"Perfect I will review them later to see that are no costumes for Tim Burtons movie" Jenny at this point didn´t take it like an insult.

It was a Christmas to remember; everyone were laughing and joking, talking and teasing in a perfect peace. In the table Chuck and Blair barely looked away from each other, taking their hands, peeking the other cheeks, feeding with turkey.

Nate looked at Chuck across the table and his friend winked at him. Chuck had visited Harry Winston last week to get something in Nate´s request; a diamond ring. Blair had accompanied him to look for something Serena would love for Nate´s dismay. He hadn´t propose to Serena yet and Blair was already planning their wedding.

Chuck looked around the table and discovered that he was really a lucky man. He had an incredible family and friends and he would never be alone. Someday his father told him that a business man works better alone, but his son had proved him wrong. Chuck had kept his promise without effort at all now he had a mother and he found her in the oddest place, the Van Der Woodsen family, he had a wife he loved more than his life, again, another unexpected but great surprise, he had friends, he had siblings because Serena and Eric were his siblings even when they didn´t share blood and now he had a son, a son who he would raise as his father never did.

Lily took her champagne flute and raised it.

"For the family" she toasted and the rest of the table lifted it too.

Chuck looked at Blair and she at him, before looked at his little son. Jenny looked at her dad and Lily at Eric. Nate looked at Serena who smiled at her best friend.

"For the family" the rested repeated. And they toasted for their family and the happiness to come.

It didn´t matter the problems they had, they had proved they were stronger, they were wiser. They had grown up from their mistakes and demons, they had learned they could be better and they could have everything. They weren´t afraid of the future anymore, but excited. This time they were able to do their best, they would have mistakes of courses and new problems but they knew now they could always got them over. Something did really change that Christmas morning; a change of heart and a change of hope.

...

God bless us Upper East Siders!

XOXO

Gossip Girl

**The End**

* * *

**So I hope you´ve liked it and haven´t though it was cheesy. I like happy endings and they deserved it one. And sorry, but I had to include the GG part, haha. **

**Thank you guys again for your thoughts and taking time to review or reading this story, you´re amazing and I love you with all my heart, really. **


End file.
